Dia Cullen
by Nee-cho-let-tee
Summary: She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

I was awake.

But I was too tired to open my eyes just yet.

I stretched my arms and my legs as far as I could.

I yawned all lazy.

This bed was really quite nice.

This wasn't the hotel bed.

Wait a minute.

Where was I?

I tried to remember what happened last night.

After the peculiar incident in the woods.

No.

I didn't get back home.

So where was I?

I grew so afraid to open my eyes.

I shut them tightly and hid under the thick blanket.

Wherever I was, I didn't want to know.

What happened ...

"Edward, Edward, she's awake!" a girl's voice rang in my ears. She seemed to be sitting next to the bed where I had lain. I was guessing she was nice. At least, I hoped she was going to be. Footsteps came closer and stopped in an instant. I peaked from under the blanket and saw a guy's blue denim jeans. I wanted to find out who these people were. Who Edward was and the girl, too. But naturally I was afraid. I thought about it. Whether I was going to keep on hiding or make a run for it, if these people meant harm, they could, you know, do it now. But they didn't. And even if they did. I was sure I wouldn't stand a chance. There was something about their voices or how Edward stood on his denims which made me say that I just couldn't take them.

So I pretended to rise from bed and stretched up my arms and rubbed my eyes. "Good morning, Dianara!" it belonged to the same girl. I was right about her sitting next to me. "Good morning," I said-sounding a little bit confused. She was nice alright but how did she know my name? I've never met her before. Dead pale skin, topaz-eyes, and dark brown hair of a girl. She looked a little strange but she was pretty. And she looked no more than 20. She smiled at me as I examined her closely and said, "I'm Bella." She glanced to her right and I followed her eyes to a guy who wore the blue denims. He was also dead pale, had topaz-eyes, but he had a lighter shade of brown, like bronze maybe, for a head. He looked at me like he saw a piece of vegetable in between my teeth and so my eyes fell down to my feet. "Introduce yourself to Dianara," the girl named Bella said. He motioned to her a bit to be quiet. I could see that even if I didn't fix my eyes upon him. I could also feel him studying me. It was making me uneasy.

"Dia, I pressume?" he began t o speak. I looked up to his smiling face. How did he find out? I nodded stupidly. How did this guy find out? "I'm Edward. Nice to meet you. And good morning." "Oh, so it's Dia. Sorry but unlike Edward, not everybody can read minds now, huh?" Bella asked playfully. What was she talking about? Of course nobody could read minds. Was she putting up that Edward could? "Yes, she was," Edward confirmed. I didn't even blurt out the question to him yet and he answered me. "So you really could read minds?" Bella giggled and Edward nodded. He toyed with one of the bed's 4 posters. I just noticed how pretty this bed was. Pink and all girly and lacy. It was also a 4-poster, as mentioned, and they were painted white with fine carvings. I got hold of myself again and studied Edward and then the girl, Bella. Who were they, really? How did they know my name? So one of them could read minds. But how did I get here? What happened to me? "You ask a lot of questions," Edward muttered and faced the other side to hide his smile. Bella stretched her hands wide open in front of me and led me to a mirror next to the door. There, I examined my reflection.

"I look a wee bit pale this morning," I commented in front of the long body mirror. "Aren't we all?" Bella asked and looked at my reflection, too. "Why? And what is up with these red eyes? I don't recall having red eyes. Did I get sore eyes? Again?" "No," she said and pursed her lips. It was as if she was hiding something. Her face grew grave and she looked at Edward who looked at her back. He walked towards her direction and got hold of her slender hips with one hand. They both looked down on me with similar grave stares. "What?" I asked nervously. "Dia, do you want to hear the truth? Even though it's not very good? It's not good, at all. It's hideous, even," Edward said slowly. Bella was looking at him like she was trying to object everything he just said. She was going to say something. But he spoke faster. "You think about that for a while. And you might want to take a seat, too." "No. I'm okay. Just tell me," I told him. I tried to sound like I was not worried. But I was. I had the slightest idea of what the truth was already. After I looked at my reflection. I think ... I was ... a vampire "And you're right," Edward said and I fell back.

Not just back but also down. Flat on my butt. It amused him but Bella didn't think it was funny. "You should not have told her like that," she mumbled. Edward was still laughing when he said, "Bella, sooner or later, Dia's going to find out anyway." "Yes, precisely. You should've waited. I swear, that must've been awful. I'm really sorry, Dia," Bella said and tried to help me up but I refused-courteously. I had to sit this one down for a while. So I was a vampire. Right, the pale skin, red eyes. Okay. And Edward and Bella were both vampires too. And only Edward was different because he could read minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

That must've been a hard fall.

Because when I finally decided (and managed) to get up, I felt like I broke something.

I had never been that dramatic in my whole entire life.

I mean, sure, I've stumbled back quite a number of times in my 15 years of living but you can't blame me.

I stumbled back when my parents decided to file for divorce.

When my mother announced her second marriage a month after that.

And when my dad also did-a week after her announcement.

And when my stepmother announced her pregnancy-a day after. She was pregnant already.

"Careful, there," Bella said as she helped me balance back. I was staggering-how embarrassing.

"Sheesh, you'd expect more from a half-vampire," Edward snorted and my head instinctively turned to his direction.

"I'm just a half-vampire?"

"Well, yes. I might've assumed you'd lose your mind if we told you that you were a vampire. And maybe telling you that you were just half afterwards ... it might've been a consolation?" Bella looked puzzled.

"Besides, you're just 15. We can't turn a girl of 15 a vampire! That'd be against the rules," Edward said.

I walked back to the bed and sat Indian-style.

"There are vampire rules?"

"Not exactly. But you'd have to be 15 forever," Edward said as he stood next to Bella who sat on the chair I first found her. She was all silent.

"So?"

"So? Is that even a question?"

"I want to know. What's wrong with being forever 15?"

"Vampires are ... well ... we're quite similar to humans, too. We have mates."

"I don't need a mate."

"You're saying that because you're 15 now but who knows? Maybe someday you'll wake up and wish you had one but you can't."

"Under bizarre circumstances ... granting that I would even wish for a mate ... why ..."

"Vampires are rational creatures, too. Do you think there would really be a vampire out there who'd transform children? The odds ..."

"Okay, okay. But I didn't mean transform. Maybe we'd bump into a vampire father and a vampire mother ..."

"Who has a 15-year-old son and you two would fall in love and live happily ever after and I mean literally ever after?"

I nodded but he sounded sarcastic so I didn't think that was the right response. He let out a forced laugh.

"Dia, vampires can't have children," Bella finally spoke.

"Vampires are complicated creatures. What makes halves different?"

"That's a little too complicated for us to answer. Maybe it's time you talk with Carlisle and the rest," she said and stood up.

Edward hugged her hips with one arm and they beckoned me to follow them out of the room.

The rest of the house was marvelous.

I've never seen anything like it in all of London.

But hey, how was I to know?

I only had a day of my trip and I got lost and ...

So much for my European escapade.

"Where are we going?" I asked them as we went down the second flight of stairs.

"They're waiting in the kitchen," Edward said without looking back at me.

I nodded silently.

Spectacular.

More vampires.

"They're really nice, Dia, so don't worry. We're going to be one big family with you around from now on," Bella said and continued to walk beside Edward.

They do make a good couple.

"Thank you."

I froze. Edward turned and smirked.

I really should be more careful with my thoughts around this guy.

He tossed his head up in amusement.

"She's pretty hilarious for a kid her age!" he told Bella.

"What did you hear?" she asked.

"She thinks we make a great couple."

Bella giggled and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Thank you, Dia. I know that someday, you're going to find your own mate, too," she said.

"I'm 15!" I reminded her.

She just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vampire. And she's running with the Cullens.

"She's here. Now, be on your best behavior, everyone. Especially you, Emmet, dear!"

I heard a woman's voice by the time we reached the living room. The dining room must have been just around a corner.

"No need, really. Edward must have told the poor girl already. I told you we should not have let him in by the time she wakes up!"

"Shh! They're outside already."

"Sit! Sit!"

"Oh mother! Oh, hey, I left something somewhere. I have to go get it. Be back in a while!"

"Right now?"

There seemed to be a lot of commotion going on but when I finally entered the room, it surprised me that it was rather orderly. I was now surrounded not by one but 6 vampires, 8 including Bella and Edward. They were all pale. Like a bunch of dead guys. And they each had beautiful topaz eyes. I wondered why they had topazes and I had a pair of reds.

Sitting at both ends were the oldest-looking. A man and a woman.

The man was in his mid-20's and he was pale. Yeah. And he was blonde and also strikingly handsome. Like some Hollywood moviestar. But then again, aren't they all?

The woman also seemed to be in her mid-20's. She had wavy chestnut brown hair and same as always, beautiful and pale.

Across me, Edward, and Bella were 3 teenage vampires. They must have been mates, too, and so were the older ones.

The two girls were the exact opposites-or something like that. One was short and petite while the other had a statuesque figure and she looked like a runway model while the other was a like the pixie Tinkerbell. Only that she had spiky short dark hair. The model had endless long golden blonde hair.

The one guy looked like a softie pushover. He had identical golden blonde hair as one of the girls.

They all seemed pretty nice. They each sported welcoming smiles for me.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" said the petite pixie-like girl.

"Hi," I said. A bit shy.

"Everybody, this is Dia. And Dia, this is everybody. We're the Cullens," Edward said smiling.

I got a series of Hi's and smiles. They introduced themselves too. The runway model was Rosalie and the softie was Jasper.

Bella, Edward, and I made our way to our seats-right across Alice's, Jasper's, and Rosalie's.

"Hello, my dear, I'm Esme. How are you feeling?" said ... well ... Esme. The mid-20's girl I was talking about. She was smiling really motherly when she said this so it was no surprise when Bella whispered to me that she's the mother figure. The father figure must be the Hollywood moviestar, then. He smiled at me, waved a bit, and said, "Good morning, Dia. I'm Carlisle."

So this was the Carlisle guy. Not quite what I had in mind.

"I'm back!" a guy came rushing in. He raised his arms up and ducked his head a bit lower. Edward laughed and gave him a high 5 and so did Jasper.

"Emmet, look who's here," Rosalie said when he took his seat next to her. He instinctively stood up and bowed like a gentleman-even if I highly doubt that he was one. By the looks of him. And "Especially you, Emmet, dear!" comment I overheard. It didn't take long for his monkey business. He started it with a "So, you're a Catholic Schoolgirl, huh?"

I flushed tomato red. From where I come from, people don't make a big fuss whether you're a Catholic Schoolgirl or not. I forgot that I was in London and I had no idea how people would react to this.

"Emmet!" Rosalie and Esme hissed together. Alice and Carlisle shot him the bad look. Bella looked away. And Jasper and Edward looked just as amused as Emmet was. "Bella and Edward found this with you 3 nights ago."

He put my fake LeeSportsac knapsack on the table. I nearly forgot about it. I thought ...

3 guys. I got lost while looking for a bookstore in town. I ended up in some dead end. They were there. They beat me up. Dragged me into the woods half-dead. Helpless. Desperate to just die already. "Dia!"

Everyone seemed to bring me back to my mind. I just noticed that I almost fell out of my chair. This time, Edward, Jasper, nor Emmet thought it was funny. They looked as serious as the others were. I shook my head.

They were going to ... rape me. They already took my bag. But then, 2 pale figures came out of nowhere.

"So the 2 pale creeps were you!" I gasped.

"Hey!" Edward said and pretended to be offended.

"What just happened to her?" Bella asked. Concerned.

"She had a major flashback." Of course. He could read minds.


	4. Chapter 4

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

"Tell me everything that happened. When did all this take place? I must know!" I pleaded them. I was particularly addressing the question to Edward and Bella. They did say that it was their fault that I became a vampire. Not that I was complaining at all.

I had a major flashback and Edward was right about that. But I couldn't recount anything after I saw the 2 pale figures. I simply lost consciousness. Everything went dead black.

"Take it easy, Dia. All the bruises and scratches and wounds you got three nights ago simply healed. No damage at all," Bella said-trying to calm me down. But she didn't understand what I meant.

"You didn't get raped, either," Edward chuckled. For once, I didn't get annoyed when he read my mind. It would have been difficult to try to explain it to the others.

Everyone was silent. Maybe they all thought I was a freak for prioritizing my dignity over my life. Emmet must really think I'm nothing else but a Catholic Schoolgirl. What could the others be thinking? I let my eyes drop to my soiled high-cut sneakers. I played with my feet absent-mindedly.

"Only Edward and I went hunting 3 nights ago. When we hunt, we don't stay too close to each other. I get conscious whenever I feed and Edward's nearby," Bella shrugged.

"But we don't stray too far away, either," Edward added with a smile.

"Anyway, I heard a group of guys laughing maliciously somewhere nearby. Had I acted upon my natural instincts, I would have fled to feed farther away from them, for their sakes. But I went off closer to them and found you. Lying helplessly on the ground. They beat you up real good but you were a fighter. Others would have given up already if they were in your place, Dia," she smiled and I smiled sheepishly back. "Well, you know, I was already praying for my death to come quick."

"I caught up with Edward and the both of us observed for a while. But when they were about to ... you know ... you really weren't in much peril yet. We attacked them. We couldn't just grab you. They would be witnesses to our existence. We were pretty messed-up," she continued.

"What happened next?" I asked anxiously.

"We took you home. Here. Alice already saw everything coming so by the time-" I cut Edward off. "Saw everything coming?"

"Alice can see the future," he explained casually.

"Oh. That's so cool, Alice!" I cried.

"Thank you," she cooed.

"Please proceed, Edward," I told him sweetly.

He rolled his eyes. "So by the time we got here, Carlisle knew what to do. He did what he needed to do. So now you're one of us."

"I remembered the pain. It was excruciating. I also remembered writhing in pain. It seemed like days ..."

"The pain was caused by the venom and the venom is what makes us vampires. It flows in your bloodstream and stops the heart. And you're right. You lay there writhing on your bed for 3 days," Carlisle was a bit hesitant when he said this. Maybe, he thought that I wouldn't be able to swallow everything in one single gulp. Maybe, he thought that I would freak any second.

"3 days. That's really something," I smiled at him. "What's the difference between the transformation of a full-vampire and a half-vampire?"

"To be perfectly honest, changing you into a half-vampire was sort of an experiment. But your life was not put into danger. Not that kind of experiment, of course," Carlisle said. Kind of eased up already but still a little hesitant. "I merely gave you a smaller dose of the venom compared to the usual changing."

"What makes me different from you?" I whispered. I was not prepared to hear Carlisle's answer but I had to listen.

I had no other choice. I was a vampire, a half maybe, but nevertheless, a vampire. I could never go back and mingle with the other humans. I've read stories such as these before. They all turned their backs from their families, from the lives they had before. These were my family now. There was no question to that. What hurt me was that I was different. I was torn between my humanity and vampire-ity.

"You're not different from us, Dia," Esme said. She must've read my expression.

Edward's "It's not that bad, Dee," came in, too. He listened to my anguished thoughts again.

"Would you be mad if we said you're very existence as a half-vampire is an experiment, as well?" Carlisle asked. He went back to being hesitant again so I quickly assured him that I was not mad.

"In fact, it doesn't bother me at all. Being an experiment. I just want to know exactly how different I am."

"You might still crave for human food which reminds me. We bought you breakfast at the nearest diner," he said. Esme was already placing it in front of me. I was starving to death already so I dug in right away.

"You still eat human food? Is that possible, Carlisle?" Edward asked, making a face.

Emmet and Jasper seemed to agree with him, too.

"Well, yes. She will crave for blood but we'll have to wait and see. She may not have to hunt as often. She'll need some human food, too, but she'll still last 3 days without it. Just don't forget to buy groceries from now on," Carlisle laughed at his own joke. It was not a real joke. But it was funny. Maybe they never had to buy groceries before.

"That looks good, Dee, do you like it?" Rosalie asked.

"You cannot be serious, Rose," Alice told her and she shrugged. "You caught me. But still."

"I do like it. Thanks. I'm starving," I told her.

"Well, that's a relief. I was assigned for the food buying and I had no idea where I was going. I asked somebody for the best breakfast-serving diner here. I enjoyed driving the new car, though, that was the best part," Rosalie said proudly.

"Does she also need sleep?" Bella asked.

"Yes. But unlike humans, she can last a couple of weeks without it. Maybe after her first hunt, she'll be strong enough to stay awake for a few days. Exercise her new vampire abilities. We still have a lot to tell her and teach her," Carlisle said and glanced at my direction. My eyes were just wide open-I didn't know what he was talking about. I probably looked clueless-or hopeless.

I yawned and pushed my plate away. "I'm exhausted. May I please be excused?"

"Yes, you may, dear," Esme said right away from the sink. I didn't even see her pick the plate up.

"Good night, guys," I said and stood up.

"Can you find your way back to your room?" Bella asked.

"Yeah yeah. There are lots of rooms with beds anyways. No problem," I merely shrugged.

"Actually, only your room has a bed," she said sheepishly.

"Oh. Okay. I'll just find a room with a bed. Can't be hard to find."

I heard lots of murmurs after I left. But something told me that they weren't talking bad things behind my back. Something told me that the Cullens were nice people. And my new life might actually be fine with them. They might even like me. Eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

I knew that the room I woke up in this morning was the farthest one from down the hallway. I distinctly remembered it-didn't take a genius to get that one right. I didn't understand why Bella had to be so concerned about it. And what was that she said about my room being the only room with a bed again? As I passed by the other door-shut rooms, my curiousity increased in heights that bothered me too much. I ended up running as fast as I could-and I went really fast. "This is awesome," I said to myself.

By the time I closed the door, I decided to put my new half-vampire powers to the test. Running down the hallway was already exhilirating. I bet running outside the house would be so much better. But I was tired. I tried one more thing-I jumped from the door to my bed and with one leap-I was there. I was laughing to myself now. This was pretty cool. If only I was not too tired, I would have pushed my powers more. Maybe I would as soon as I'd wake up.

I did around noon. The clock next to my bed said so. After a few minutes, I heard the door open quietly. I didn't hear footsteps but I knew someone was in.

"Alice?" I said and she smiled.

"I brought your bag up. I put everything back in it," she told me as she placed the bag on a table.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You like your room?"

"It's great," I told her and looked around it, examined the little details for the first time. There was big brown teddy bear sitting by the corner. She-as she was wearing a bow on her head and a polka-dotted skirt-held a balloon that said "Welcome to the Family, Dianara". It was handwritten but the penmanship was very neat. Right above it was a window and a pretty pink-laced curtains draped over it. To my left was a big closet and to my right was a small side table with a simple clock. It was a very small room and the walls were painted white. I looked around and eventually noticed the 5 simple bulbs up the ceiling.

"We'll go shopping some time for new things to fill in your room," she said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Okay. That'd be nice," I smiled and her face lit up with my response. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I like shopping but I never did much shopping back home. Dad didn't ..." I trailed off. My dad. And my mom. And even my annoying younger brother. I would never get to see them ever again. The thought came to me earlier but I didn't know talking about them would hurt me this much.

"I'm so sorry, Dia," Alice said and she sat on the foot of my bed.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm cool with it," I told her which was actually a half-lie. I smiled reassuringly.

"I'll have your lunch up in a jiffy."

"I can go down. I'm not sick or anything."

"No, no, you just stay here and be a good girl," she said and walked out of the door with a smile on her face.

Having meals brought up reminded me a lot of school breaks back home. Dad would just go down for 30 minutes and come back up with food set in the upstairs living room. And then we would eat together.

I should distract myself with other thoughts. Remembering things about my past life, the life I can never go back to, was just unhealthy.

A knock came. "Dia?"

I recognized Rosalie's voice and she came in with a tray containing a glass of orange juice and a plate of what looked like spaghetti and meatballs.

"Hope you like spaghetti and meatballs," she said, echoing my thoughts.

I grinned. "Who doesn't?"

"I don't. None of us do," she joked and put the tray at the foot of my bed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Alice couldn't come up?"

"She has something to do downstairs."

"Oh. Like tidy up the house a bit? Even if it's spotless?"

"Something like that."

I moved a bit to get the plate of spaghetti and picked on the meatballs first. "Didn't you ever like spaghetti?"

"Of course I did. When I was a kid I used to eat it a lot. My mom made the best spaghetti," she grimaced. Did she have a hard time talking about her family, too? After many years of being a vampire?

"No. My mom made the best spaghetti," I told her and regretted it as soon as the words came out. I really shouldn't talk about my family anymore. It only made me sad.

"One day, everything will be better and talking about her and the rest of your family will be easier, too. It happened to all of us-except Alice-but one day, you'll see," Rosalie said. She must have read my expression.

"Except Alice?"

"Yes. When she was changed, she couldn't remember anything about her human life. It's really sad."

"Poor Alice," I said and slurped in some noodles.

"Boy, it sure is dull around here," she said and looked around my room the way Alice did earlier.

"It's okay, I guess. Alice did promise shopping."

"I wonder if Carlisle will allow that one."

"We need his permission? Do you think he won't allow?"

"I'm not really sure, Dee. You haven't fed yet. You might end up killing the shoppers, salespeople, managers ..." she laughed.

"That's scary. Can't I choose to not drink blood?"

"As Carlisle said, you'll still need blood but you won't have to feed as often as we need to. And you have nothing to worry about because we're vegetarians."

"Vegetarians?" I asked. I was halfway to finishing my spaghetti already and decided to gulp in some orange juice. Yum. It had some pulps in it. And ice.

"We drink from animals and not from humans."

"That's great. So we don't have to kill humans, right?"

"Right."

"That's a relief," I sighed and she laughed again.

By the time I finished my lunch, I told her I wanted to go down and help out in the cleaning.

"You still look exhausted. You should really stay up here."

"I'm bored here. I'd rather sweep floors or wash windows."

"Well, I don't think Esme would want to see you in a maid's outfit. Why don't you watch tv in my room? Of course, Emmet's going to be there but I'm sure he'll give you the remote."

"Emmet's going to be there?"

"You don't like Emmet very much do you?"

"It's not that. He'll probably call me Catholic Schoolgirl again."

"He won't. I'll tell him not to. So you still want to go?"

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

(Emmet X - and I have been mispelling his name ever since. I'm very sorry. I'll take note of that from now on. XD)

"Emmett? Are you in there?" Rosalie called from outside the door. I was patiently rocking myself forward and backward with my heels and toes. It was not something I was fond of doing even before I became a half-vampire but I did do it quite a few times when I had nothing to occupy me.

The hallway was as bright as ever. With hanging chandeliers and velvet red carpets. The walls were painted a clean white and I couldn't even see a speck of dirt on it. There were plenty of sidetables which held decorative sculptures and picture frames. Though I couldn't tell if the pictures were taken recently or not-the Cullens didn't age after all.

"Yes, dear," Emmett called back. He smiled a very cheesy smile when he opened the door even before Rosalie had a chance to touch the knob. "And my Rose brought the little Catholic Schoolgirl with her!"

I tried to smile even if I was excused not to.

"You slept well?" he asked again. This time, he bent lower, looking at me in the eye.

"Yes. Did we happen to disturb your sleep?"

He found that very amusing. "You're a smart talking Catholic Schoolgirl now, aren't you?"

He patted my head before making way for me and Rosalie to enter the room.

"Honestly Emmett, she didn't want to come here because she does not like to be called by that nickname of yours!" I heard Rosalie hissed. I didn't hear him respond.

Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom did not have any bed, as Bella had said. That made it Emmett and Rosalie's room and not a bedroom, then. There was only a nice-looking couch and a wide-screen tv. They hung plenty of their wedding pictures. I took a closer look and saw that their clothes changed but their faces didn't. It wasn't just a reception excuse. These vampire love birds have been married more than once. That was really cute. There were piles of magazines featuring automobiles by the corner. There was also a glass cabinet holding little toy cars arranged neatly. "My younger brother had that!" I practically jumped.

"He did?" Emmett asked. He tried to catch me off guard. He looked a bit disappointed when I didn't jump.

"Yes! The exact same thing."

"That's amazing. Maybe Rosalie went to the toy shop where your brother frequented," he chuckled.

"You ask Rosalie to buy toy cars for your collection?" I asked, a bit astonished. Do wives do that for their car-obsessed husbands?

"No. Those are Rosalie's collection. I'm not into cars that much."

Oh. That made perfect sense now.

"So she also collected those?" I asked him again, pointing to a bicycle magazine rack.

"Yep."

"Oh, wow."

"Oh wow, what? You sound so astonished!" Emmett noticed.

"I assumed that you were the one very much into cars. I would have thought Rosalie collected Vogue and a thousand pair of shoes instead of those automobile digests and toy cars."

"She collects them, too," he grimaced.

"Hey you two!" Rosalie called and we both turn our heads to her. She came from the bathroom. "You don't mind being alone with him, Dia, do you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe it wouldn't be that bad."

"Great 'coz I have to help out in the cleaning downstairs. Emmett, give her the remote, sweetie," she said, blew a kiss to her husband, and left.

"Here you go," Emmett said grudgingly.

"I promise I won't make you watch soap operas," I told him as I walked over to the couch.

"Thanks. That sounds promising. So what are we going to watch?"

"Some Disney Channel stuff. Or maybe Nickelodeon. Which do you prefer?"

I didn't mean for it to be a joke. But he laughed at it anyway.

"What?" I asked. This could get annoying.

"Nothing nothing," he said and tried to wipe some tears from the sides of his eyes. "It's just that I have the tendency to be easily amused by newcomers."

"I know exactly what you mean," I rolled my eyes.

"You should've been here when Bella first came to our home. Of course, we were in Forks back then and not in England."

"Forks?" I asked curiously. He was lounging on one side of the couch and I sat Indian-style on the other.

"That was where Edward and Bella found each other. It's a rainy little town in Washington," he said and stretched his arms up.

"You still had not outgrown cartoons?" he asked suddenly.

"No. Why?"

"I just didn't think 15-year-old girls like you would still watch them. But I wasn't too sure with my theory there. I haven't been mingling with 15-year-olds for a while now."

"Who was the last 15-year-old you mingled with?" I asked. I surprised myself. Was he going to rant about something I couldn't care less? But knowing Emmett a bit, he could twist the most boring of things into something interesting.

"Well, I had a little sister and before I left her, she was 15. Very much like you," he said smiling.

"Really?"

"But that was all you two had in common. Her name was Anna and unlike you, she wanted to grow up fast. She'd outgrown everything childish by the time she turned 12. She used to spend a great deal of time in her bedroom just combing her hair and putting on powder. After she turned 12, I didn't get to see her as much as I did before. And we weren't as close, either."

There was suddenly sadness in his eyes. I didn't know if he was faking it. Why was there something in his tone telling me that something bad happened to her? "And then what?"

"She went out one day without telling anybody. Early that afternoon, her friends ran to the house and I was alone at that time. They told me she went off to the dangerous part of the woods-the part where no one dared to go because of the wild bears and other wild animals that roamed freely there. They said she did it because of a dare. I was very angry at them but I had to hurry and save my little sister. I didn't even leave a note for my parents. I carried a shotgun but I was still very much afraid of the bears. I spent all afternoon looking for her but I never did. Instead, a bear found me. It was getting late and I was exhausted. The monster attacked me. It broke my gun and I was helpless. I just knew I was going to die at that moment. But then, somebody carried me away. I couldn't see her face because everything was a blur. You might have had the same experience?" he winced.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Just her beautiful blonde hair. I fell unconscious and then woke up like this. I might have skipped the part about me calling for mommy as the venom started to change me. I owe my life to Rosalie. It must have been terrible for her. Carrying me-even if she had superhuman strength, she still is a woman," that was the end of his story.

"Rosalie saved you, didn't she?"

"Yes. And then I fell in love with my savior. My angel. Loving her is something I cannot explain to you. You have to watch a lot more soap operas to understand that love."

I laughed at his suggestion. But inside, I was debating whether I should ask more questions about Anna.

The answer was too obvious.

I switched off the television and yawned.

"You're going to sleep again?"

"Nope. I'm just bored."

"Let's see what Jasper's up to," he suggested.

"Okay," I jumped up, trying to match his enthusiasm.

"Miss Dianara Cullen?" he said as he held the door open for me.

"Why thank you, Mr. Emmett Cullen-" I frozed and glared at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked a bit worried.

"Nothing. It just doesn't fit you!" I told him and skipped in the hallways leaving him behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

"What's up Jasper, my man?" Emmett greeted by the time we let ourselves in Alice and Jasper's room.

"Hey Emmett, hey Dia," he said-not taking his eyes off the flat screen. He was playing some kind of video game.

"Hey," I greeted back.

It was like every vampire in this house had a certain room pattern. They each had a couch and flat screen and all the rest of the features determined their human nature-or nature. Never mind 'human'. Alice and Jasper's room was no different to Rosalie and Emmett's. Minus the automobile digests and toy cars. They had a bookshelf full of video game cds, though, and piles of shopping bags. There were also wedding pictures hanging on the walls.

Just then, Emmett's phone's alarm, well, alarmed.

"Sorry about that. Rosalie said they're running out of Mr. Clean downstairs. I gotta run," he said as he turned it off.

"That was a message alert? It sounded more like your phone alarm clock," Jasper said, grinning.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Jasper. All hail the king of technology. You can criticize my ringing tone all you want. I'll see you later. You too, Dee," he said and waved.

"Later then."

The most quiet hang out I had that day was with Jasper. It was not necessarily uncomfortable-just a bit awkward.

"Hey, you alright there?" he asked after finishing a race.

"Yeah. Sure," I said, looking up from a gossip magazine that Alice must have bought.

"Sorry. I'm really not the sociable type. Staying in this room must be killing you."

"No. It's nice here."

He frowned. I was not telling a lie ... or was I? "Well, tell me if you need anything."

"Okay. No problem. And tell me if I'm bothering you."

"You're the most well-behaved 15-year-old I've ever met. I was hyper when I was your age. You're no bother at all. Practically impossible to be one," he smiled before he glued his eyes again on the screen.

But he was so wrong. It was possible for me to be a bother, after all. I didn't mean to be, of course.

I was suddenly shaking, I dropped the magazine, and was sweating profusely. My sight was blurring and I couldn't get a hold of myself.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked-slightly worried.

Even if I was not okay, I would have said yes but I was really really not okay.

"No," I breathed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He moved closer to me and touched my forehead.

"Half-vampires sweat?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know," I was breathing deeply now.

I was so parched but I didn't think water was what I needed. "I'm thirsty."

His eyes bulged out of their sockets-nah, that was an understatement.

"Please tell me you just want some pink lemonade," he breathed. He was stressed out now. "I better tell Carlisle."

"I'm really really thirsty!" I cried with all my strength.

I think I knew what I was thristy of and Jasper was not so ignorant about it either.

He stood up and paced back and forth across the room. "What to do, what to do?" he muttered to himself.

The next thing I knew, he carried me from the couch and jumped off the balcony. He landed on his two feet, at least, that was how it seemed to me.

He ran to the woods searching for something, breathing deeply. "Can you stand on your two feet?"

"I can kneel, I guess," I said-drifting away fast.

He ran again, like he was being chased. No-what kind of idiot would chase a vampire? He was chasing something.

He set me down slowly on the grassy floor and took hold of a deer.

I got up a bit and drank from the poor creature. Its blood ran through my veins and I drank from it greedily.

When I was done, Jasper asked if I wanted some more.

"No. That was enough," I said as I wiped some blood from my mouth.

We walked back to the house in silence. With just a bit of conversation.

"You scared me there," he said-still a bit nervous from what just happened.

"I scared myself, too," I told him. I felt strong again. I couldn't even imagine how weak I must've felt earlier. I was walking with my two feet and my vision had never been any clearer.

"You were good. Those animals better start worrying," he commented, smiling a bit now.

"Thanks."

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't think I would be a bother to you. You even said it was impossible. I'm sorry for all the trouble," I rambled pathetically.

"Dia, we are what we are. You're no different from me or the rest of us. We of all people understand you," he said, his eyes burning with sincerity.

"You think they know about my first feed?"

"I'm sure Alice had seen that already."

"Oh. Right," I muttered silently. We were in the front yard now.

If I should ever look back on this day, I would forever be thankful that my first thirst hit me when I had to spend time with Jasper. Emmett might have not acted right away and if it was either Bella, Rosalie, or Alice, they might have gone hysterical at first which would not have killed me, but certainly might have annoyed me to my grave. I think it was perfect timing with Jasper.


	8. Chapter 8

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

Jasper stopped all too suddenly when we got to the front door.

He grabbed my hand before I twisted the knob. "Hey!"

"I was just-er ... thinking. Have you ever tested your powers, yet? Vampire powers are very cool, you know," he said nervously-scratching his head and doing all sorts of body language.

"Well, I ran to the hallway real fast ... and I got to my bed from the door with just one leap ..."

"See? And you haven't even fed at that time! Who knows what you can do now?!" his eyes got so big all of a sudden. Like the drug addicts people see on tv.

"H-huh?"

"I mean, why take the door when you can jump to the second floor window?"

"I guess you have a point there."

He dragged me to the back of the house and looked up at one of the big windows.

"That's my room," he pointed.

Then he jumped, and in no time, he was up there waving. "Come on!"

"I'll just jump right? I don't remember what I just did, see ..."

"Come on!"

So I closed my eyes and jumped and I was there next to him.

"Brilliant!" he commented.

"Hey, you two!" Alice greeted from inside their room.

"Alice!" Jasper hissed as he opened the windows hastily.

"You had a nice time?" she asked.

"You knew what happened before it happened, didn't you?" he asked angrily.

"Yes," she smiled. "You look pale. I mean, really pale."

"Are you out of your mind? What do you think would have happened if ... if ..."

"Jasper, I know you could have done it anyway. I just wanted you two to bond."

"Do the others know?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Alice smiled her painful smile again. That got Jasper bad. He kept quiet and tried to compose herself. "Dia, there you are. Had a nice time in the great outdoors?"

"Hmm? You can say that," I shrugged.

She giggled. "Come on, then. We have to change."

"For what?"

"Hmm ... it's a surprise. Other than that, you're a mess. No offense."

"None taken. But I don't have anything to wear other than this."

"I got you something in your room. And your dinner's there, too."

"You got me something?"

She dragged me outside of the room. "Stay here for a minute."

She cracked the door open and whispered. "Jasper?"

"What?" his voice still sounded a bit annoyed.

"I'll explain everything later. Please don't stay mad at me."

"Don't worry. How could I?" I could almost hear the smile in his voice but I made a face.

Lovers!

"Whoah!" I cried at the outfit on my bed. I would have guessed a flowing dress judging by Alice's taste but there lay a colorful poncho, a simple dress to wear under it. A nice pair of shoes and cute accessories to go with it. "How did you know?"

"I looked into a crystal ball," she smiled. "Hope you like Chinese foods."

"Oh boy, do I!"

She really must have seen everything coming. She's good.

I told her I would be fine changing on my own so I insisted she could leave. I mean, I'm 15 for heaven's sake (if heaven has some left for me) but why everyone is treating me like a child is something I'll never know.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Still hesitating.

"Yeah."

"Really really sure?"

"Yeah."

"You might need help with something ..."

"No. I'll be fine. Really!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Maybe it's because I really am 15 and they only look like teenagers and young adults but they're really centuries old?

I kept bombarding myself with these questions as I got into the dress. It took me a while but I eventually got ready.

"Ready?" Alice asked outside my door. She and Jasper stood there waiting for me.

"Depends. What's this about?" I asked, closing my door.

"Come on!" and she led the way.

Jasper and I followed.

"Hey, Jasper."

"Yeah?" he asked in his formal outfit. He wore a tux and Alice had a fur coat on her.

"She explained everything to you? You're not angry anymore?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because, if you're still angry at her, it'd be all my fault."

"No it wouldn't."

"Whatever. It would."

"I lose my temper sometimes. Anyway, I hope you're going to have a good time tonight."

"Jasper!" Alice hissed.

"Oh, right," he said and pretended to zip his mouth.

We were headed downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had looked like Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella used a little too much Mr. Clean that day when they wouldn't let me down.

The whole 1st story of the house sparkled-literally.

Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella all stood by the grand piano and greeted me a good evening.

"A very good evening. Okay, what's this about?" I asked in a serious tone.

"What do you think it's about?" Emmett tried.

"A special occasion, most probably."

"And you're right!" Jasper piped in from my back.

"Why?!"

"You don't like it?" Rosalie frowned.

"It depends. Is someone celebrating their birthday?"

"Not exactly. But something like that maybe." Edward chuckled.

"Is that someone me?"

"Yes!" Bella practically sang.

"Then I don't like it," I muttered stubbornly.

"But why?" Esme's tone was almost heartbroken.

"I hate parties!" I jumped up and down like an immature child.

"We didn't invite anyone really. It's just us. We want to celebrate your joining of the Cullens," Carlisle smiled.

"I guess this is okay. So that's why you were passing me from one babysitter to another this afternoon?" I grinned. I felt pretty proud of myself.

"Well ... uh-" Emmett scratched his head.

"That ringing tone was very deceiving, Ems," Jasper muttered.

"Shut up!"

It was a party like no other. There was no food but we still had fun. We played games like spin the bottle in the living room and dared Carlisle to sing "You Give Love A Bad Name"-Bon Jovi Live style, Esme to dance "Material Girl", Emmett did an awesome impersonation of Paris Hilton. She called "Nicole Richie"-whose voice was being done by Jasper. Rosalie and Alice pretended to be Tekken's Anna and Nina-the rival sisters-and did a little combat in front of us. And Bella and Edward did us the favor of pretending to be in a black and white film with the caped Edward as Dracula and Bella as the mortal Lucy.

I didn't think that they could think of any more dares for me. But they did.

"What could be an equally embarrassing dare for Dia?" Edward asked, pretending to scratch an invisible beard.

"This is a tough one," Rosalie eyed on me suspiciously.

"Maybe you could read her mind, Edward," Bella suggested.

"Wonderful idea," he replied.

I tried to block out everything in my mind. And it worked.

"She blocked out everything in her mind. How did she do that?"

"Newborns!" Emmett muttered.

"Well, think about it carefully. You can use it against me for the next ten centuries to come!" I challenged.

Carlisle and Esme couldn't stop laughing.

"I got it! the IDs," Emmett snapped his fingers.

"What about them?" I asked, making a face.

"You had one that said that you took voice lessons at a music academy!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered.

"No way!" I screamed.

"Nu-uh. We all did our dares and they were far too embarrassing. You just have to do one song!" Emmett said.

I didn't want them to start chanting my name so I stood up. "What should I sing?"

Edward was already playing the intro of "Beauty and the Beast".

"You know this?" he asked, still playing. He had a special way of playing. It really makes you want to sing along.

And so in no time, I was belting out all types of Disney classic songs.

"And you said 'no way'!" Edward quoted.

"That I did," I said and continued doing my dare. Actually, I thought of it as a thank you for all the hassles they'd gone through for me.

The others gradually joined me in singing. We didn't feel tired at all. Well, yeah, we're vampires.

We decided to play Twister, Monopoly-I won (everyone else declared bankruptcy and Emmett didn't want to so badly he used real money), some card games.

"Are you feeling tired yet, Dee?" Esme asked all motherly.

"Surprisingly no. What time is it?" I asked and put down my cards. Jasper won the round.

"You cheated!" Alice accused.

"Maybe I did. I'll make it up to you upstairs, though," Jasper chuckled menacingly.

Alice looked all too flattered to be bothered.

"It's 4," Edward said-sounding like a true-blue know-it-all.

"Shouldn't you hide in your coffin already?" I asked grimly.

"That's a good one, Dia!" Bella exchanged hi-5's with me.

"Shouldn't you get in your little 4 foot, too?" he barked playfully.

"Nah, she couldn't. She just fed this afternoon," Jasper said, shuffling the cards for another round.

"Whaat?!"

Everyone looked at him and then back at me in question. So maybe Alice hadn't told them yet.

"Oops," she began. "I can explain."


	10. Chapter 10

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

"Alice!"

"How could you?"

"Is Dia alright?"

"What exactly happened?"

"Did she start with animals or did she attack-"

"Hey hey hey! One at a time," Alice shoved all the hisses coming from the Cullens. "I can explain, okay? Just one at a time, please."

"When did it happen exactly?" Carlisle asked, looking the most composed.

"I don't know. I just saw the vision. Dee?"

"Around 3 yesterday afternoon seeing that today's a new day," I answered casually.

"And from what did you feed from?" Esme inquired.

"A deer. Jasper bound it first and I sunk my teeth into it," I said proudly once more.

"A deer?!" Emmett mused.

"Hey, you were not there when Dia was dying of thirst, okay? She was paler than usual, and she was shaking, and it was a terrifying sight all in all. I had to jump out of the window, which was not really a problem, and then we couldn't go into the deeper parts of the woods because it'd have been too late," Jasper defended himself.

Apparently, a deer was a laughing matter.

"Take it easy, Jasper," Edward said and put an arm on his shoulder.

Jasper breathed deeply.

"Are you thirsty now?" Bella asked.

"Not really. But I might want some breakfast, please."

The sun was coming up fast in the isolated part of London. But it was still balmy as usual.

"Sure thing," she replied and hurried out of the house to her bike.

"Whoah. She rides?"

"She got influenced by one of her friends," Edward replied-clearly disgusted.

I didn't press in for more. Everyone else was quiet when he mentioned about "one of her friends". I wonder.

She was back in no time.

"Here you go," she said and handed me a takeout from a diner.

"We have more questions, Dia. Do you mind eating here? In the living room?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope. I can eat anywhere," I smiled.

"How did you feel before ... did you get any signs that you were getting thirsty?"

"As crazy as it seems, no. It hit me so suddenly," I said and chewed on the burger slowly.

He frowned.

"Is that bad, Carlisle?" Rosalie was the first to notice. Or the bravest to ask.

"Somehow. We cannot tell when her thirst might trigger," he replied earnestly.

"That's bad. She'd be dangerous if she went out. No offense," Rosalie continued.

"So I'm staying locked up for a while?" I asked, still busy eating.

I didn't really care staying indoors. I used to spend all my summer days indoors. But I was not a nature hater either.

"I'm afraid so," Carlisle murmured.

"Think about it this way, Dee. You don't have to forge some papers yet, faking your birth certificates and all. And you don't have to go to school, either," Emmett announced.

"You go to school?"

"Just to fit in. I hate school but I'm good at it."

"Yeah, coz you've been repeating senior year over and over again for the past few decades," Jasper snickered.

"Very funny," he shot back a playful look.

"But you have nothing to worry about, Dia. I'll be here. I'm the housewife, see. And the stay-at-home mother," Esme added pleasantly.

"I really don't have any problems staying indoors. You have nothing to worry about," I reassured them.

They probably looked through all things in my bag that held personal information and found out that I came from a very sunny place. But I was always good at adapting to new and different environments and I didn't really spend so much time in the beach unlike the rest of the kids back home. Gosh, I missed them.

Party was over-long after Alice said she could explain. Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper and Bella and Edward all wore school uniforms. They tried to explain to me that they wanted to try out a private academy here but I didn't give them a chance. I just laughed at how silly they looked-endlessly. I was a bit of a hypocrite, you can say that, because I wore silly uniforms when I attended my Catholic high school academy, too. But their uniforms were way more fancier. Knee-length socks for the girls and high-rise slacks for the guys. Carlisle wore a white gown-don't get me wrong, though.

"You're a Doctor Carlisle?" I asked-hesitating.

"Yep. Did I miss that detail?" he walked towards the door but turned back a bit to give Esme a smooch on the cheek.

"Have a great day, honey," Esme sighed.

"I will."

"Might as well call you Dr. C then," I suggested.

"Whatever you say, Dia," he smiled and waved at the both of us before he went in his car.

"Esme?"

"Yes, Dia?"

"It sounds awful calling you Esme. It's like I don't respect you at all," I murmured while following her to the kitchen.

I didn't know what she was going to do there, though. She certainly was not preparing for lunch or dinner.

"Hmm ... what would you like to call me, then?"

"Mrs. C, if that's okay."

"Sure, Dia," she smiled and rested her arms on a clean kitchen counter. Ha! Everything was clean.

"Oh, and Mrs. C?"

"Yeah?"

"Dr. C ... does he happen to be a doctor of Dentistry?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I was thinking. What was I going to do with these?" I asked her-pointing to my braces.

She just laughed at the silly metal-mouth in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

Author's Note : Okay, this was a crucial decision for me to make. I decided that 10 chapters was more than enough to get a glimpse of how Dia started her new life with the Cullens but I'm still not sure with that. Please tell me what you think of this.

About three things I am absolutely positive.

First, I'm a half-vampire (Oh wait, I knew that from day 1. Moving on ...).

Second, half-vampires are experimental creatures. It took about 30 years for Dr. C to figure my complete complex existence. Half-vampires look just like any other full vampire but they (Or should I say we) sleep, eat human food, drink human beverages, have normal bowel movements (Yeah. It's embarrassing.), and cry with tears, sweat with sweat, and bleed a minimum amount of blood. We do need to hunt at least once in every 2 weeks but I always take precautions and hunt every weekend with everyone else.

Third, as a half-vampire, I'm 45 years old stuck in the body of a 15-year-old (Not that I mind at all). In a few years, I'll grow up to look like a 16-year-old. Half-vampires age-after an entire century, that is.

It's been 30 long years since I turned my back from my mortal life. Since I embraced what I had become. It still upsets me everytime I think about the life I once had. I do think about it once in a while. I'm sure that my family are still out there.

Funny how things turned out for me. I always dreamed of adventure and here I am now, living with the nicest vegetarian vampires who actually love me.

Today happens to be the day I had always been looking forward to. I could actually start interacting with humans again. 30 years of staying inside the house all day-but there were some days when Mrs. C and I would do the groceries together and one or two of my siblings would bring me to the mall and we'd all go shopping. But other than that, I was not allowed out for more than a couple of hours. I am feeling pretty perked up today-exhilirated even.

"Ready, Dee?" Alice jumped the second I took the last step of the stairs.

I nodded enthusiastically. It was back to school for me and all the rest.

"I can't believe my baby's growing up so fast and going to school!" Mrs. C sniffed.

Over the years, she'd decided to call me all kinds of endearments. I shared 'dear' and 'sweetheart' with the rest but 'baby' was especially for me. I may have looked the youngest but I was suppose to be 45 now!

"That was an expression, right?"

"Yes. But I really feel that way," she said as she kissed my forehead. "You take care of Dia at school, okay?"

"You're overreacting, Esme. Of course Dia's going to be fine. She can kick any bully's butt but I doubt that she'll ever need to show off. No one would even bother to bother us," Emmett replied confidently.

"She can take care of herself," Dr. C reassured her and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Just promise me."

"We promise, then," Edward looked into her eyes sincerely.

"Later, Esme! Hey you guys, come on or we're going to be late!" Rosalie cried and we all said our goodbyes to Mrs. C.

Rosalie was too eager to show off the new car. Not one of the guys decided to burst her bubble and take her hands off the wheel. She turned the stereo up and was banging her head the whole way. Emmett teased her from time-to-time as he sat in the passenger's seat. We were all sardines at the back and I fidgeted occasionally.

"Stop moving so much, Dee!" Edward complained in a low voice.

"Sorry."

"That's just mean of you, Edward. Can't you see she's nervous?" Alice snapped.

"Okay, fine! Touchy!" he muttered under his breath and started to look out the window.

"Hey. You okay, Dia?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I'm cool," I made my smile as convincing as I could.

"No you're not. You're freezing," Edward grinned.

I still thought that his habit of reading my mind without permission was rude.

He answered my thought with another sly smile.

We were back in England-but nowhere near London. We know that "The Mystery of the Missing 15-year-old Girl in the Woods" has still yet to be forgotten completely. We chose a small town this time. Dr. C got a job at the local hospital and we all enrolled ourselves to the public school here, just to pass the time.

Rosalie looked pleased as kids started to crowd her car and admire it. Bella squeezed my hand once as we got out of the car. "We'll see you at lunch."

Everyone waved me goodbye and I took a deep breath.

Why did I have to be in freshman and all of them had to be juniors and seniors? Why did I have to be 5 foot tall?!


	12. Chapter 12

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

Wilstein High School.

Take a deep breath, Dia.

Remember, you've been looking forward to this day for years.

30 to be exact.

So you can't chicken out now.

WHS-I should start making a name for it-Wuss, no, that sounds mean. How about "Wush". Yeah. Wush. Wush is composed of many buildings. None of them were identical. In fact, none of them seemed to be constructed as the same decade as the other. There were cracks on the walls and vines growing on the sides of the older buildings. The new ones looked less battered but its beauty was not entirely significant.

I took careful steps to the door of the building Bella and the other pointed to me earlier. I clutched to my incredibly light bag tightly. What if I was going to attack on one of the students today?!

No.

I'm well-fed.

The long dark corridors are dimly lit by fluorescent lights on the ceiling-spaced unevenly from each other. There were no windows, just lines of school offices that might open up in a few minutes. A sign that said "Information" looked promising enough. I walked right in even if I knew that nobody was in. No sound. No heartbeat.

I stood with my back facing the door and tapped my fingers patiently, lightly-so as not to crumble the wooden desk. I looked around. An old black computer set turned on, an antique lamp with crystals hanging, colored paper clips, pink and orange slips of papers, stacks of envelopes-typical stuffs. The person who came in a minute later didn't surprise me. Nobody surprised me anymore.

"Hello dear," she greeted-a sweet-looking (sweet in the human sense-don't get the wrong idea) middle-aged woman.

I smiled in reply.

"I'm Miss Maud. You're new here, aren't you? The youngest Cullen?" she guessed.

I nodded.

Small towns and their speedy news coverage.

"Ah yes," she smiled at me and then a long white folder with my name written in front, "Dianara Dana Donyelle Cullen."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. It's been a long time since I heard my full name spoken-and it was a bit awkard-for me, anyway.

"What a beautiful name. Well dear," she said as she closed the white folder and scanned for something else under her desk.

She came right back up with a short brown folder with Wush's insignia at the upper left corner. "Everything you'll need is inside here."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Oh and sweetie, please, if you can, please do drop by here this afternoon. I'd very much like to have the slip signed by all your subject teachers today ... not that you look like someone who cuts class," she sounded worried that she'd offended me.

I smiled reassuringly. "No problem, Miss Maud. And thanks."

"Have a great day in class, dear!"

"Okay. Bye," I held up my hand with my back facing her and strode out of the room.

There's a huge wide-open lobby next to the information room. It looked like it was just made about a year ago or two. If this place was sunny, the lobby would've looked spectacular-but as was all the big and little towns of England; the weather was balmy-not necessarily wet, though. And if it was sunny, we wouldn't be here, either.

I tore open the brown envelope and took out my class schedule. My first class had to be Algebra. Of all classes, Math had to start my day. I've always heard people say Algebra's easy. But then again, it's still Math. Back then, when I was exactly 15-inside and out-I used to tell my teacher of my theory of Math being made by the demons. And that it was demonic to study such hellish subject. Fortunately, she was understanding and mature enough to deal with naughty kids like me-pop quiz.


	13. Chapter 13

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

I had no idea how I found the Algebra classroom so easily. I was walking absent-mindedly and then it was there. A deadly sign that said "Algebra".

When I walked in the room, the teacher was already there. A middle-aged guy with a shiny bald head and some pitiful strands surrounding it. He wore thin glasses and a white polo shirt that was turning yellow with every passing minute.

"Mr. Archibald?" I asked hesitating. Would he take it as an insult?

He looked up-slightly startled.

I should've made my approach a little more noticeable then. I almost forgot how to not-glide at an incredible speed-and grace.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"I'm Dia Cullen and I was wondering if you could sign this slip Miss Maud gave me?"

"Oh yes. Of course," he said and took a pen from his pocket and clicked the ink out.

I handed him the slip.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, Miss Cullen?" he said-not looking up from the paper-and raised his voice a little for the whole class to hear.

At the mention of "Cullen", the whole class shushed. There were silent murmurs and intense eye contacts with me.

I cleared my throat. "I'm Dia Cullen and-er. I'm 15."

That was all I had.

"Thank you, Miss Cullen. You may now take your seat," he said and handed me back the slip.

I tried to walk as human as I could towards the very back of the class. There was an empty armchair there. I didn't mind the boy who sat next to it with a look so intense-and annoying-all I cared was that to its left was the wall. One seatmate was better than two. Bella warned me of the hazards of being the new kid. And Edward told me being inconspicuous was the number one rule to at least avoid some attention. Some. Even if it's hard when you're inhumanly beautiful-and I'm not being vain or anything.

Mr. Archibald already began his lecture as I put my knapsack down and put the slip back in the brown envelope but that didn't stop my seatmate from socializing.

"Hey," he tried to sound cool.

"Hello," I replied casually.

"I'm Wyatt Jackson," said the boy with messy chocolate brown hair. He had a complexion darker than everyone else in the room. He was attractive if you're into the whole boy-next-door look.

I just nodded. He probably knew who I was by now. No need to introduce myself again.

He sighed, as if trying to find something more to talk about.

"You look nothing like the Cullens. Well, all of you look nothing alike, no offense."

"Hmm ... yeah 'coz we're all foster kids," I explained with the least amount of syllables.

"I see," his tone was still up for more conversation. "It's cool that you got to really start the school year. I mean, a week late is nothing. I had to come here, in Wilstein Junior High, I mean, a couple of years ago at the middle of the year. It was tough."

"Uh-huh," was all I said. I already began jotting down some insignificant notes. Of course I knew about the Addition of Variables already.

"I came from San Diego, California. I'm still not used to the weather here," he continued.

"Oh."

That ought to shut him up for the period.

As far as concentration was concerned, it was not very hard-being a vampire and all. Even a half one. The topic was too easy I almost couldn't remember why I hated Math so much. In fact, it was too easy that I could've afforded not to listen. But what would've taken my mind off the kids glaring at me like I was some-I don't know, I can't read minds. But they were glaring at me and I would've glared back no matter what the cost but there were too many of them. Plus the fact that Wyatt Jackson was getting on my nerves with his insignificant chattering.

I was all about thanking God and his angels by the time the bell had rung to end the class. I did not give up my Catholic beliefs even after I became what I am. I still go to Church on Sundays to attend mass. I remember the day Edward explained to me that everything I read on the net about vampires was a myth. I took advantage of that. Dr. C didn't even say no to my request of going out alone-because none of my vampire family would go with me-for an hour to attend the service. Not that I am truly devoted and dedicated to my religion. I always believed that by attending mass, I could retain what's left of my being human-and resist the urge to harm human-more so kill them. Besides, like most normal teenagers, I don't listen to each word as it is. Sometimes I don't listen at all. I just want to go to mass. Period.

I picked up my things and was headed out already when Wyatt called after me.

"Yeah?" I turned-trying to hide my impatience.

"I was going to introduce to you my friends. They didn't get the chance a while ago because they were seated far from you."

"Oh. Okay," I said and adjusted the strap of my bag.

"This is Veronica Lewis," he said and pointed at a pale-but not as pale as me-girl with wild curly brown hair.

"Hi. I'm Ronnie. Sorry we're holding you up," she apologized sincerely.

I laughed once. "No problem."

"I need to hurry now. Gym's my next class. I'll see you at lunch," she waved.

"And this is Diego Garci," Wyatt continued and pointed at a pale boy who looked a bit Spanish.

"And Elizabeth Duerre," he motioned at the also pale girl with wavy dark blonde hair with freckles on her cheeks.

"It's Betsy," she corrected. "Hi. Dia, right?"

I nodded once.

"What's your next class?"

"Um ..." I took my class schedule out, "English."

"That's mine too. We should go together," she cheerfully suggested.

She was probably hoping for someone to keep silent as she'd talk about her exciting human weekend on the way. But she was friendly enough.

"'Kay."

"That's a bust. I have Science. Well, I'll see you two at lunch if we don't get a chance to have the same class again," Wyatt waved.

I was hoping that we wouldn't.


	14. Chapter 14

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

I walked to the cafeteria alone. I didn't know anybody-a friend or even a friend of a friend-who had gym after recess and before lunch like me.

I looked around the crowded room when a bunch was crying, "Over here, Dia!"

At the same time, I just caught sight of my family and they were seated far away from everyone else.

I would have just walked straight to them but that would've been rude. After all, my welcoming committee did see me see them already and I didn't want to make a bad first impression so I walked towards them.

"You can sit next to me," Wyatt offered.

The table was composed of Wyatt, of course, Elizabeth, Veronica, Diego, and 3 other new faces who stared at me intently.

I turned away from their eyes and said, "Sorry, guys, but I think my family's calling me."

Wyatt groaned-just being his annoying self again.

Veronica and Diego simply nodded and only Elizabeth gave a response, "No problem, Dia. Maybe next time. Have fun!"

I waved at them one more time and stalked towards the farthest table.

"You could've saved me from them," I hissed at all of them in a voice too soft for the busy non-vampires to hear.

"You wanted to be saved?" Edward asked sounding completely stupid.

"You of all people should know that by now!" I snapped.

"So how was your first half-day of school, Dee? Had fun?" Bella asked.

"It was terrible. Everyone was looking at me like I'm a total total stranger. And then their eyes would just fix on you and it was all so darn frustrating! The teachers were worse. They always bargained their signatures for my class introductions-every single subject!"

"That doesn't sound so bad," Alice piped in.

"Uh-huh and guess what? You made English even worse, Alice!"

"What did I do?" she went for the puppy dog eyes.

"You told Miss Matthews that you have a 'baby sister' in the freshman year named Dianara. You had to tell her my full name? Everyone in my English class called me Dianara and for sure, they'll call me that until I graduate high school!"

Alice and Bella giggled.

"Alice," Jasper shook his head and used his lecturing voice.

"Think about it this way, Dia. You still have 3 more subjects to go. Wouldn't that be fun? Making new friends and-" Emmett was cut off.

"Friends?! She can't make new friends!" Rosalie nearly shrieked-but nobody heard our strange conversations anyway. "You know that Dia, don't you?"

"She can have friends, Rose. Carlisle and Esme just told her to keep it on the down low," Emmett intercepted for me.

She calmed down a little and then sighed. "Stop it, Jasper."

"Sorry, twin older sister," Jasper chuckled and we joined him to Rosalie's dismay.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella had trays of food in front of them. They wanted to look normal but they weren't successful. We weren't successful, for that matter. There were always dozens of eyes on us as we made quiet conversations to each other. Maybe some other family could've pulled off the same story with less attention but not us. We all had to be dead pale, topaz-eyed, and inhumanly beautiful. We posed as the Cullens and we were all foster kids of Dr. C and Mrs. C and I was the youngest who was a freshman and Alice, Edward, and Bella were the juniors and Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper were the seniors. Jasper would've wanted Alice to be in the same year as he was but she couldn't pull off the senior look with her uber petite features and he couldn't have pulled off a junior look. Not that anyone would actually ask us personally. But we tried our best to look as normal as we could. And Rosalie and Jasper were supposedly the Hale twins as Mrs. C was supposedly a Hale when she was single. Bella said that this was the exact story the Cullens posed too during their first acquaintance.

Edward chuckled darkly and we all looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked him teasingly.

"Don't get mad at me, Dia, but I didn't have anything to do and so I decided to pay attention to your friends' thoughts," he chuckled again.

I was picking the toppings of a slice of pizza one-by-one. "Spit it out, Edward. What did you hear?"

"Looks like that brown-haired boy has a thing for you."

"Awe, Dia's got a secret admirer!" Alice crooned.

"It's not really a secret. I mean, he was so annoying at Algebra-telling me about his California-complexion and he was even trying to connect with me using the weather forecast," I grumbled.

"Really now? What did the boy say?" Rosalie asked-slightly amused.

"Oh forget it. It's just not fair. I mean, you guys don't seem to be bugged by these humans at all. I don't even think they bug you at all!"

"They really don't bother to bother us," Emmett chuckled.

"See what I mean? Rosalie doesn't get bugged by annoying guys who try to flirt with her ..."

"They're all too afraid of Emmett," Jasper pointed out and Emmett gave him "The Stare".

"Partly true," Rosalie smiled.

"I'd tear them apart like a grizzly bear and-" Rosalie silenced Emmett with an elegant finger.

"Shh. I know. You love me. I got it."

They were about to kiss when Emmett complained about somebody kicking his leg and Edward whistled.

"None of that here. It's disgusting!" I complained and the two just giggled.

"Let's get out of here or we're going to be late. On our first day!" Alice jumped.

I finished two slices of pizza originally from Alice's and Edward's plate.

The contents of the others' plates just went to the trash.

I stood up from my chair unwillingly. They all had each others' backs and I was on my own with no one to protect me from possible harassments.

Worst case scenario playing in my mind right now.


	15. Chapter 15

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

After lunch was History and to my dismay, Wyatt was there and he was waving at me like crazy.

I decided to give him a short smile before I approached the teacher, Mr. Smithson, to sign the stupid slip again.

"Excuse me, sir-"

"Yes, yes, the Cullen girl. Give me that and take a seat."

So Mr. Smithson was a lot less nicer than the other teachers I had today but I could grow to like him. After all, he didn't make me introduce myself which was always a good thing.

I sighed as I made my way to my seat which would have to be next to Wyatt again.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as enthusiastic as ever.

"Hi Wyatt."

"Mr. Smithson's everybody's least favorite teacher here in Wilstein. Ask the sophies who were with him last year."

"I think he's okay," I shrugged and put down the envelope on my desk and my backpack on the floor.

"Really? I thought I was the only one who felt that way! I mean, he is everybody's least favorite and it's a mystery to me as well. You're right. He is okay."

I looked away and rolled my eyes.

The other reason why I didn't like my seat was because I was in the middle of the class and the other seat next to me was still empty. Until the boy from Algebra this morning, Diego Garci, went in and asked me if he could sit there. I nodded promptly. He was absolutely not a problem. Diego was the kind of guy who broods all day and he kept quiet throughout the whole class and I was just ask quiet. I knew nothing about British History. Nothing at all. I didn't grow up in Britain and I was not a Brit when I was human so we didn't cover this in my History class back home.

"Ah, Miss Cullen," Mr. Smithson called from the chalkboard.

I took a big gulp. "Yes, sir?"

"Can you tell us who the first prime minister of England is?"

I stood up from the armchair unwillingly and I knew that my face was paler than it already was. "I'm sorry, Mr. Smithson, but I do not know the answer."

"Even a 5th grader can answer that question," I heard him mutter in an inaudible tone-for the normal humans, that is.

I had never been that embarrassed in my entire life. I could not allow this Smithson guy to trample over my dignity and I just didn't like that. So what if the others hadn't heard that? I was not going to let him get away with it.

"Excuse me?!" I asked in a high-pitched tone.

"What? I told you to take your seat. If you can't answer a 5th grade question, just take your seat," he said smugly.

There were muffled laughters and I didn't realize that I was shaking until Diego and Wyatt whispered for me to calm down.

"I will take my seat, sir, but on my behalf, I am not a Brit. I didn't study anything about British History when I was in 5th grade. I was going to tell you that earlier if you hadn't been so brusque in dealing with a new student."

He was dumbstruck by that statement and the tables were now turned.

There were louder laughters and murmurs in the room and he furiously erased everything he wrote for the discussion that day.

His back was still on to us by the time the bell rang.

"Way to go, Cullen!" some strange boys whispered to me as I packed my things.

Others wanted to exchange hi-5's with me but I just smiled at them darkly.

There were others who intentionally packed slowly-waiting for me to go out the door and maybe see what Mr. Smithson would say.

So there were lucky witnesses who saw me approach him.

He continued to erase his drastic handwriting on the board even though, I was sure, that he'd seen me approach him.

"I don't accept apologies, Miss Cullen," he muttered, still with his back facing me.

"I didn't come for apologies, Mr. Smithson. I came for this," I said and raised the slip he already signed before I embarrassed him.

I stepped out of History class when someone touched my shoulder.

"Edward," I acknowledged his angry expression.

"Inconspicuous, Dia," he reminded me.

"You're quick."

"Alice had seen it this morning but she didn't tell me. She thought that it'd be fun. And then I read her mind when we had Geometry."

He tried to make me feel guilty but I shrugged his hands off my shoulder. "I'm sorry, big brother. I'll never do it again."

He sighed in resignation and turned to leave.

"Wait! Edward?"

"What?"

"Please tell Rosalie to make arrangements for me not to have History anymore."

He turned to me again with a more resigned expression. "I'll dazzle Miss Maud. I'll pick you up from your last class and we'll go there together."

"What makes you think I'm going to Miss Maud after class? And as if you know my last class!" I challenged.

"As if I can't hear your thoughts. Try Natural Science," he was looking at me like a total know-it-all.

"Fine. Whatever."

Elizabeth caught up with me on my way to Science class.

"Was that your brother, Dia?" she asked in an I-can't-believe-it tone.

"Yes," I answered casually. "You have Nat Sci, too?"

"Yeah. But wait a minute. What's his name again?"

"Edward."

"Does he date?"

"He's currently unavailable. He has a girlfriend."

"Oh," but she still sounded hopeful. "Tell me when they break up."

That was a little mean considering that Bella and Edward are married but I wasn't going to tell Elizabeth that. "Sure but I won't count on that, Bets."


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note : I'm in hysterics right now. And I'm laughing so hard I could hardly breathe. I would like to apologize for the huge mistake I made. I'm also writing a story in fictionpress and I sort of uploaded that one up. Oops. I'm really really sorry. Here's the real Dia Cullen Chapter 16. Sorry. I'm terrible. Peace out!_

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

"So um ... who's his girlfriend?"

Elizabeth was still bugging me about these questions about Edward.

And I didn't think she was going to stop. To make things worse, I don't know how to stop her.

"Bella."

"Where did they meet?"

"In Washington."

"She's in America right now? So they're just maintaining a long distance relationship?"

"No. Actually Bella's my sister. All my foster siblings are together."

"What?!" she asked in a tone of disbelief. "Tell me that's not true!"

We were in Science class now and I excused myself to let the very last teacher on my list sign.

"Hi there," she said in a serene voice.

"Hello."

"Don't tell me. You're Dia Cullen, right?" she smiled.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. My sister's also a Science teacher in 4th year and your other siblings are with her and we were talking about you at lunch. I'm Miss Ferguson," she shook my hand.

At least Emmett or Rosalie or Jasper didn't tell the other Miss Ferguson my full name.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could sign this slip Miss Maud gave me this morning."

She took the paper I handed her. "No problem. You could introduce yourself if you want to."

"Um ..."

She laughed and handed me back the paper. "Go on and take a seat."

"Thanks, Miss Ferguson."

Elizabeth introduced me to her two girlfriends Samantha Kim and Layla Brown. They were cousins and they both had the same shade of light brown hair and hazel eyes. She couldn't stop telling them about my "hot" brother and they were interested in the conversation. I was very amused. At least I could get back at him for what he did to me at lunch. I'll make sure that everyone in Rosalie's car gets a load of this.

"Is Bella pretty?" Layla asked me.

"She is. And I'm not only saying that because she's my sister," I told her.

Miss Ferguson chose to give us seat works than discussions today and she didn't mind our mindless chattering.

"They all are pretty, Layla," Samantha smiled at me. "My older sister told me that you're dad's really hot, Dia. If you don't mind me saying that."

"Um ... it's kind of weird to hear that but I don't mind."

Samantha laughed. "She's an intern there in St. Martin's Hospital."

"Uh-huh." That must be where Dr. C was working now. I tone him out every time he talks about the hospital.

"And your parents don't mind, Dia? That their adopted children are together?" Elizabeth continued to bombard me.

"Not at all."

I doodled on my paper while most of my classmates were still answering. Miss Ferguson said that we could pass our papers if we're done but I decided to wait for Elizabeth and Samantha and Layla.

"Oh my god! There he is girls!" Elizabeth squealed.

I looked up and found Edward standing next to the door.

"Maybe he came for you," Layla teased.

I stood up from my seat laughing softly and passed my paper.

"Good job, Miss Cullen," Miss Ferguson beamed at me.

"Not really. You haven't even checked it yet. So I can go now, Miss Ferguson?"

"Sure. Hey, is that your brother out there?" she clicked her head to Edward's direction.

I tried to hide my horror.

I mean, Miss Ferguson was pretty with her short blonde hair and all but she was my teacher. It was just weird.

"Yeah," I didn't wait for anymore of her scientific observations. I went back to my seat and packed my things.

"You're going already?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. I totally forgot that Edward and I got something to do and he's looking pretty impatient."

"Awe, poo. He's not here for you, after all," Layla smiled.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I waved and they said goodbye.


	17. Chapter 17

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

"Hello there, little sister," Edward greeted me pleasantly as soon as I stepped out of Science class.

"Hello, big brother," I greeted him back and dropped the fake pleasantries. "Shut up, Edward."

He chuckled. "Let me help you with that."

"Are you kidding me? This bag's no big deal, it's like-carrying a bag of feather. Or something even lighter."

"You know what? You never let anybody help you," he said softly and stopped in the empty lobby.

"Is that a problem? It's been 30 years since I've been turned into a half-vampire. I can do a lot of things most 15-year-olds aren't capable of. Truth be told, I'm 45!" to convince someone taller than you, older, and more stubborn is never an easy thing.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes we underestimate your strength a lot so I apologize-"

"Apology accepted," I started to lead the way but he caught up with me so easily.

"Remember Dia, everybody needs help sometimes. That doesn't exclude our kind. That doesn't exclude a very capable little half-vampire girl like you," he was getting very serious now. Very deep.

I nodded as if agreeing to every word he'd said.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll keep that in mind," and patted him on the shoulder-but I had to tiptoe a little bit. "So where's Alice and Bella?"

"I didn't think that Bella should see what I'd do to Miss Maud this afternoon," he chuckled to himself.

We were outside the Information office now and I held out a hand to stop Edward.

"Listen. Whatever you did to my classmates today? Don't hesitate to do it on Miss Maud."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm blocking my mind and you can't read anything. I'm thinking of different pretty girly things like Barbie dolls and dresses! The color pink and ..."

"Whatever you're doing it's working. I can't read your mind," he shook his head.

"You'll find out later. Come now, big brother."

"Awe, here's the cute little angel!" Miss Maud exclaimed as we stepped inside her little office.

"Good afternoon, Miss Maud," I greeted politely.

"Good afternoon, Dianara. Oh, and you brought your brother over. Isn't that sweet of you, young man?"

Edward shrugged. "Anything for my baby sister."

"Here's the slip, Miss Maud."

"Thank you dear," she took it from me and almost patted the back of my hand.

I quickly drew back.

Be inconspicuous.

She doesn't have to know I have granite-hard skin.

She eyed on me curiously so I smiled at her before I turned to sit at the bench facing Edward.

"Miss Maud, I'm actually here to talk to you about something," Edward began.

His eyes held this strange magnetic force that forced Miss Maud to pay more attention to him than necessary.

It was clear that she was slowly being swooned over by my helpful big brother who was suppose to be very very handsome.

But I can't really see that.

The same way as I was 'blinded' by Freidrick's good looks. Now Fred's my first cousin and he and I grew up together with my other cousins. All our aunts and uncles and even my parents would agree that he was the most good-looking of the males of the 3rd generation Donyelles. Which was just weird. I could make no comment on Freidrick's looks but everyone makes them for me. The same way my classmates make for Edward. Ha!

"W-what is it, uh, Edward, right?" Miss Maud stammered.

"I am very sorry. Edward Anthony Cullen," he said and shook hands with her.

Hers was still shaking even after he dropped the gesture.

"Y-yes. How may I help you, young man?"

She kept on saying "Young Man" probably convincing herself that he's too young for her. Silly woman. He's a hundred something years old older than her. Technically, that is.

"Dia here told me that she's not very comfortable with having History as one of her classes. Not that there is any problem to it, really, but she's a foster child," Edward began and made it sound to me like it was a touchy subject.

I instinctively looked down to my navy blue skirt and swung my feet forward and backward looking really sad.

Miss Maud was speechless.

I would have wanted to see her expression but she might see right through the act.

"We found her in a Sister's orphanage in China. And she didn't cover British History there. We're probably going to give her some home schooling on that subject so if there's any way to fill in her schedule with something else ..."

"I-" Miss Maud looked away from Edward's eyes and began to scramble from the piles of paper on her desk. "I suppose I can see to that. Dia?"

She was now looking at me-avoiding Edward's very convincing eyes.

I looked up slowly-dramatically-and asked her in the most innocent-sounding voice I could make. "Yes, Miss Maud?"

"How's about Music?"

"I-I suppose that'd be better-not that there's anything wrong with History class, Miss Maud. Please don't misunderstand ..."

Of course there was something wrong with it. Stupid Mr. Smithson-trampling over my children's rights.

"Oh don't you worry about that, dear. You're a freshman anyway and I'm sure I can do something about that. I'll talk to Mr. Smithson and you can come by here again tomorrow and I'll tell you what he'd said by then," she glanced at Edward again and quickly looked away.

"Thank you so much, Miss Maud," he smiled and she nodded quickly, pretending to busy herself with some paper work.

"See you tomorrow morning, Miss Maud. And thank you."

"Yes. I'll see you two soon," she looked up briefly.

She looked uneasy with Edward around and he knew better than to torture this woman anymore than he really needed to. He was not that cruel.

"Have a great afternoon, Miss Maud. Come now, Dia," Edward said and I hopped out of my seat and followed him out.

_Author's Note : Now I know that I made a horrible mistake in the previous chapter but if you still have a little love left, write me up a review. I'll personally reply to you, of course._


	18. Chapter 18

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

"So how was your first day, Dia? I hope your afternoon classes were better," Emmett asked.

He took my backpack away from me and ignored my shocked expression.

He was not going to give it back anyway so I let it drop.

"Sure, it was better," I said acidly.

"Ooh, that's Dee's sarcastic tone. I know better," Rosalie said amused.

She adjusted the mirror and was ready to start the engine.

"It was terrible. My History teacher was a total jerk-embarrassing me in front of the class. He made me look really dumb-making comments like this girl can't answer a 5th grade question. Hello? I did not grow up with British History in my vocabulary. I lived in a totally different world. Speaking of which, Edward, I'm not from China."

"I didn't have time to read your mind. You never told us where you come from," Edward pointed out defensively.

"Because you might attack my family. I don't trust you as much as I trust the others. Moving on," I waved my hand in dismissal. "Edward did settle everything. Miss Maud's going to tell me the final decision tomorrow."

"Mmm. You're going to get Music. I can see it now," Alice smiled.

"Sweet! Can't be that bad. I might even sign up for a broad way musicale!" I cheered up right away.

Edward cleared his throat. "Speaking of which, little freak, why didn't you tell us this? You saw it coming, didn't you?"

"Yes," Alice answered casually. "So?"

"So? So, she could've avoided all these troubles!"

"Admit it, you're still guilty for having to torture Miss Maud!"

"You tortured Miss Maud, Edward? Oh, you dazzled her, didn't you? How could you? I've never felt so betrayed in my entire life!" Bella shrieked dramatically.

"Bella, love, I was only doing it for Dia. It was for the best. I didn't mean to-"

Bella broke into a huge laugh and everyone joined her.

"Guess what, everybody?" I asked-all perked up by this afternoon's laughter.

We were near the house now.

"What?" they asked in a chorus. Except Edward.

"So this is how you thank me, huh?" he grumbled.

"Come now, big brother. Be a good sport. Anyways, I have good news for you, Edward. I have 3 classmates who have a huge crush on you. What's more? You turned my Science teacher on!"

We all laughed at him some more.

Jasper and Emmett were laughing crazier than we all were and they teased him and exchanged hi-5's with each other.

Bella was nudging at him and he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Edward, Dia was only kidding," she murmured.

"Right," he mumbled.

"I wasn't!"

And another round of laughter started.

Bella kissed Edward for a really long time I felt my stomach twist. Eww. Two people making out in front of me. Technically, I'm still not allowed into R18 movies.

When they finally stopped, he whispered, "That's two this afternoon."

"I'll make it up tonight," she replied and touched the tip of his nose with one swift finger.

"That's a great way of making up," Emmett commented. "Rose, we should fight more often."

Rosalie just glared at him and drove us to the front of the house.

I still couldn't believe how close the resemblance was to the previous house we had in America.

It was a house built in the last century, white, 3-storied.

Simple but exquisite.

And it certainly didn't look like a home for a family of vampires.

There was a medium-sized fountain in front of it and a manicured lawn with sprinklers on.

No one would expect.

"Esme?" Edward called as we all filed in the huge living room.

She emerged from the kitchen with an apron on.

"You're cooking?" Emmett asked.

"Dia's dinner. So, how was school? Let's start one-by-one. You start, Jasper," Mrs. C led us to the couches.

"Fine," Jasper shrugged.

"Okay," Rosalie stepped out of the cupboard which was really a secret passage leading to the basement.

"Nothing special," Emmett continued.

"Fun!" Alice jumped.

"Hmm," Bella pursed her lips.

"About that ..." Edward began.

"I was afraid of that," Mrs. C shook her head.

"Wait, I'll tell her," I said.

"Tell her what?" Dr. C asked-coming in from the open door.

Mrs. C stood up and they kissed each other on the cheek. Very appropriate in front of their children.

"I know that look," Dr. C teased.

"I uh ..." I rubbed my forehead. "I just had a mild urge to kill my History teacher, that's all."

_Author's Note : A simple review please. What do you think will happen to Dia next? What do you want for her? What do you think of the story? Any suggestions? Comments? I'd love to receive some love here. So go right on and press the purple button. You'll be blessed!_


	19. Chapter 19

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

I didn't know vampires could faint until tonight when Esme did.

"Oh Lord!"

"Oh Heavens!"

"Oh my God!"

"Holy Mother!"

I could tell that this was a first. My family-my vampire family-were using all kinds of Catholic expressions. Is that even rational?

"Esme! Get a hold of yourself."

"Give her some air!"

"Water! Edward, get some water!"

"Oh Esme!"

Dr. C was frantic. I'd never seen him like this. He was always so calm and composed but tonight ...

He looked like he forgot that he was a doctor! Or that she was a vampire.

Esme groaned on the sofa.

"Esme? Sweet heart?"

She groaned again. "Carlisle? What happened?"

Dr. C pursed his lips and then helped her up.

"Dia! What on earth were you thinking? Plotting your teacher's death!"

"It was just a mild urge to include him in History, Mrs. C," I reasoned innocently.

"Ugh! Somebody please talk some sense into the girl!"

"Esme," Edward said calmly. "I settled everything in the office after school today. Miss Maud said she'd see to it that Dia's having Music instead of History for 5th period starting tomorrow."

"That's one heck of a bargain!" Emmett cried. "How did you do it, Edward?"

My eyes moved from Emmett's face then to Edward and back.

"Gratitude, Dia," he reminded quietly.

I muttered something unintelligible.

"Sorry, Emmett. I'm scared of karma."

Mrs. C didn't let me go to my room like most mothers would have. She scolded me in front of everybody and they tried to hide their amusement. Emmett had the biggest laugh. Dr. C stood at the back of Mrs. C's chair with both arms around her shoulder. He'd shoot me reassuring looks once in a while and I'd give him the 'I-understand' look.

"Are you listening to me, Dianara? It's not that I am mad at you ..."

"So you're not?" I asked childishly.

"Young lady, don't test my patience."

On the other couch, I heard Emmett murmur something under his breath and Rosalie bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"I'm sorry, mum. I know you mean well."

"Of course I do!" she said smugly. "Mothers know best, you know."

I was off the hook by 7.30 thanks to nobody. They didn't dare to stop her for the one reason-Mrs. C's volcano only erupts once in a century. Thanks for the info, Emmett. You of all people should know. I brought my plate of lasagna to my room and picked on it while doing some homework. After 15 minutes, I was done and I decided to go out and mess with the others.

The nearest room to mine was Rosalie and Emmett's. Fortunately, I didn't let myself in. It's always a good thing to have super hearing-if you know what I mean. I decided to move on to Alice and Jasper's room but it was empty. Now, I was 99.5 sure that they were in Bella and Edward's.

"Hey Dia!" Alice danced even before I could twist the knob.

"Hi Alice."

"It's the Deester. You done with your homework?" Jasper asked on the floor.

"Yep."

"Join us for a game of Twister?" Bella asked.

"Sure."

"But only until 9. You've got curfew," Edward added.

"Hmph!"

For the first round, I was in charge with the color and number board and it seemed like none of them was ready to give up. They were lunging at each other and cracking up jokes was their only weapon.

"Jasper, do you know what the volcano said to his girlfriend?" Alice sang.

"No," Jasper admitted. "What did he say?"

"I lava you."

Bella and Edward chuckled.

"Careful there, love," he told her.

"Edward, I've been a vampire for 35 years now. I can take care of myself!"

"Laugh out loud, Alice, but it's going to take more than that to stop me!" Jasper smiled at his wife.

"Oh yeah? Well-"

She was doing it again. Staring blankly into space. I put down the board and waited for her to snap back into reality. Edward, Jasper, and Bella eyed on her with concern. I decided to turn away for a moment to watch some tv like most impatient 15-year-olds would.

"Alice? Alice?" Bella sounded.

"Huh?"

I turned back to her.

"Oh Dee, we're going shopping this Saturday, okay?" she hopped to my side.

"Um, okay," I said awkwardly.

"Oh sweetie?" Jasper called.

"Yes?"

"You left the mat."

"Curses!"

_Author's Note : If you have a little time, please review. But if you don't, I can't do anything about that. (chuckles chuckles) You'll be blessed!_


	20. Chapter 20

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

I was literally bouncing up and down on my way to Algebra class today. No more History for me-yipee. That meant no more Mr. Smithson, too. I should've really murdered him yesterday. It would not have made any difference with Esme-either the urge or the act would have triggered that dormant volcano of hers. I hate my ex-History teacher for causing me and my mother to have a fight like that.

"You're happy today," Wyatt noticed.

I was still in such a high mood that I didn't mind him so much. "Yes. A very blessed day for me."

"May I ask why?"

Of course you can, Wyatt. But don't get used to it.

"My older brother Edward made Ms. Maud tweak my class sched a bit. Instead of History for 5th period, I'm having Music."

"Sounds cool."

"Hi Dia," Elizabeth greeted me sullenly as she slid to the vacant seat in front of me.

"Hey Betsy. What's wrong with you?"

I'd never seen her spirits dampen before. But then again, I only knew her for a day.

"I saw this Bella sister of yours on my way here."

"Oh."

"She was so pretty! How could anyone be pretty like that? It was not fair!"

"Bets," I tried to calm her but I was unsuccessful of course.

She was in hysterics.

"I mean, you're so pretty, too, but it doesn't bother me too much because you're not the one with the gorgeous man drooling over you!"

"What's she talking about?" Veronica asked-clearly amused-with her backpack hanging low on one of her shoulders.

"She saw my sister," I tried to explain.

"I see. Now, I get it," she winked at me.

I giggled.

"Shut up, you two! I am never ever going to get over this," she sobbed.

She was letting angry tears fall over her cheeks furiously.

"Come on, Bets. It's only Tuesday. I'm sure this will be ancient history to you by Friday afternoon. Saturday morning tops," Veronica was confident.

And she was right. It was normal for normal 15-year-olds like her to get over that easily-which meant throwing a fit as easily too. I knew that feeling exactly. After all, I was 15 the last time I was full-human, wasn't I?

"Maybe we should have a girls' day out on Saturday to celebrate?" she suggested.

"I can't," I chirped quietly.

"Dia! Why?!" Veronica freaked.

"I promised Alice that I'd go shopping with her that day too, last night. Sorry."

"And who's Alice?"

"Probably another one of her pretty sisters," Elizabeth guessed right in between sobs.

Mr. Archibald saved me. Saved by my Algebra teacher. She stood up and walked away to her seat. Veronica hissed, "You could've at least played on!" before she followed her.

It was a good thing I only had one subject with her or she would've continued to convince me to go with them on Saturday. Lunch was also an excuse.

I took some notes diligently as Mr. Archibald discussed another been-there-done-that lesson. I even leaned in too close to my notebook than necessary to stop Wyatt from striking up another nasty chitter-chatter.

"... so I'll see you all tomorrow," and Mr. Archibald dismissed us after an hour or so.

"Dia, wait!" Wyatt called just as he did yesterday.

"Yeah? What is it, Wyatt?" I turned too fluidly that I noticed my backpack fly.

"That was a ... pretty difficult topic, huh?"

"A bit," no need to be so smug around this guy.

"It was too much for my puny head ..." he continued.

His head was not puny. It's huge. What's he talking about?

I gave off a complimentary laugh.

"So ... I was just wondering ... maybe we could get together later this afternoon at my place? We could have a group study?"

And by group study, he meant only the two of us. Yeah right!

"Sorry, Wyatt. I promised my mom that I'd help her make dinner tonight," I lied. "But hey, you can borrow my notes. Here you go."

I tossed him my blue notebook and strode off without another word.

Boy, that guy was fast.

Elizabeth already left without me so I walked to English alone. There were still a number of unwelcomed stares and glares from the older high school boys. It was unnerving if you ask me. I don't think any self-respecting vampire would like that. And I was not doing a very good job at handling it either. I would have wanted to stare at them back with the sharpest daggers but they outnumbered me.

There was that big junior guy again and he was staring at me so intently that I was afraid my clothes would fall off. I tried to throw him daggers but he totally misinterpreted my effort. He winked at me! No way am I interested!

We were reading lame Romeo and Juliet for English and then I played a good game of soccer baseball for Gym. The only reason why the popular girls wanted me to join their 'boys-vs-girls' team was because they knew I could outrun all the guys. They were starting the debate that girls are better than boys again-but that was just flirting if you ask me. After giving them one 'home', I quit.

Lunch came and then went. The others were unusually quiet today. They were having that conversation again. The one when they were only letting their eyes do the talking. On some days, I would have poked Edward's eyes with a sharp pencil but today, I was not so much disturbed. I anticipated Music. What was going to happen in Music today? Would it be any better than History? What if Mr. Smithson was still going to be my Music teacher and that he turned out to be a retired opera performer? The odds ...

I decided to leave earlier than everybody else. I waited for my target in the hallway patiently. And when he finally did come along, I scared the devil out of him.

"Dianara! You scared the devil out of me!" Mr. Smithson barked.

"Sir Henry Campbell-Bannerman," I spat smugly to his face.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"The first prime minister of England. Didn't you ask me the 5th grader question yesterday?"

He burst into laughter. "And you thought you did your homework, eh? Marching into this classroom so completely confident of yourself. Hate to burst your bubble, Miss Cullen, but your answer is wrong."

"Uh-huh. Tell me then, who is the first prime minister of England?" I challenged him by waving a hand.

"It is Sir Robert Walpole," he announced proudly.

Stupid insufficient teacher.

It was my turn to burst to laughter.

"What? What is so funny?"

"Sir Robert Walpole is generally regarded the first prime minister in modern sense but he actually held the title of first lord of the treasury only. I thought you knew that!"

And so now I get the last laugh.

His face was ... a mess, I guess. He was enraged, embarrassed, depressed-all at the same time. It was so funny I thought he'd explode literally.

"Google it, Mr. Smithson," I said sarcastically before walking over toward the door.

And then I stopped. "Know your History, please!"

_Author's Note : Hey hey. I was planning on launching my new fanfic but I want to concentrate on one story at a time. My brain can only take so much imagination work. Plus, in less than a month, I'm back to hitting the books. So there you go. Should I continue? Should I stop at Chapter 30? 35? I'd love to hear from you. PLEASE REVIEW! _

_PS : The new fanfic is a clash of the two Stephenie Meyer stories I've read-the "Twilight" Saga and "Hell on Earth" from Prom Nights From Hell (Yeah, the one with Meg Cabot and other awesome authors). If you want to know more, just PM me and I'll reply to you as soon as I open my inbox tomorrow. _

_Byee! You'll be blessed!_


	21. Chapter 21

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

"Hello, hello, I am Mr. Flydale. Great great pleasure to meet you," my Music teacher shook my hand so hard it made my whole body shake too.

At least he seemed friendly, though extremely.

"I'm Dia Cullen. Good to meet you, too, Mr. Flydale."

"Brilliant. Students! Students! This is Miss Dia Cullen and she's the newest addition to our family."

There came cheers from the unfamiliar faces of the 10-15 students in the room. Blimey, did his extreme friendliness rub off on them, too? I suppose the closed small room with baby blue walls caused that.

"So, what musical gift did the Lord give you along with that pretty face of yours?" Mr. Flydale beamed.

He threw the excess cloth of his yellow scarf away from his face. Of course, he was gay.

"I don't know how to play any instrument if that's what you're trying to figure out," I told him honestly.

"Perhaps you can sing?"

"Just a bit."

"Elmer," he clapped his hands together and a boy who looked a year older than I was stood up from his seat.

He walked towards the wooden rectangular piano in one corner of the room.

"What song would you like to sing, Dia?" Elmer asked me nicely.

"I have no idea. I don't want to sing at all!"

"But we all want to hear you sing, don't we, class?" Mr. Flydale asked.

I was amused at the response. They were all about motivating me and I couldn't dampen their Elizabeth-like sprits.

"Can you play the Phantom of the Opera?" I turned back to Elmer.

He suppressed a laugh and started playing.

"In sleep he sang to me ... in dreams he came ... that voice which calls to me ... and speaks my name ..." I started.

There came other instruments from the rest of the class, too, and that just made me decide to get off the shell.

Three guys played the violin.

Another the cello.

And then this blonde girl played the faintest rhythm with her flute.

"... and do I dream again ... for now I find ... the phantom of the opera is there ... inside my mind ..."

I was completely surprised when a boy headed towards me and sang the phantom's lines.

"Sing once again with me ... our strange duet ... my power over you ... grows stronger yet ..."

I smiled at him. He was wearing thick glasses and had messy red hair.

He was the kind of guy you'd never expect to have a great voice.

He reminded me a bit of Edward. If only I heard him sing, I would be more sure, but that didn't matter. This boy, this phantom, was his complete geek ego.

"That was beautiful," Mr. Flydale pretended to wipe a tear from a corner of his eyes after our short performance.

We took a bow facing him, facing our hyper audience, and we made Elmer take a bow, too.

"I'm Christoph, by the way. Sorry I hadn't introduced myself to you earlier," the redhead boy said amidst the cheering.

"No problem. Though I would've guessed your name to be Erik."

"That's a good one," he chuckled.

"Thanks."

"You may take your seats now, Dia, Elmer, and Christoph. Thank you so much for the talent showcase," Mr. Flydale said.

"Now, let's discuss about the musical production this week."

"Mr. Flydale, I have a terrific idea," the girl with the flute raised her hand up.

"Yes, Gertude?"

She smiled in my direction and walked over to the middle of the platform. To my surprise, Mr. Flydale was completely at ease. This was the best class I had so far.

"As you all know, for years, we've all known that Christoph Kyle was the singer in the class but we couldn't produce a play but Oliver the Musical because we couldn't find a girl to play in let's say, the Phantom of the Opera, to star next to him with the voice. And now Dia's here. We should have the Phantom of the Opera this year!" she suggested enthusiastically.

"Anyone else with an equally wonderful suggestion?" Mr. Flydale asked.

"May I be the director, Mr. Flydale?" a boy with a violin on his table asked. He had his cap on backwards.

"Of course, Carl. You're the best in the business."

He gave the people around him some hi-5's.

So was I going to star in a musical play now? Wow. And I thought karma would get me for what I did to Mr. Smithson earlier. Double wow. I wonder how his poor class was doing? I should remember to thank Miss Maud after class today.

Mr. Flydale wrote the names of the cast and crew members on the chalk board. I found my name next to Christine Daae's. What an honor. What a privilege. I started day dreaming about the opening night. Who was going to play Raoul, anyhow? They hadn't decided yet, too. Somebody suggested an audition for the other non-Music attendants. Oh well. Whatever. I wonder how Christoph will look like? Would he keep his glasses and be the first ever four-eyed phantom of the opera? He and I became very good friends quickly because he was so easy to talk to.

An hour flew by quickly and that made me sad. Sighs. At least there'd still be Music class tomorrow. More of Mr. Flydale. More of my new friends. It was too bad none of them were my year. They were off to their last class as I was. No wonder why I'd never seen them before. They took funny classes like Poetry. Christoph's was Latin.

_Author's Note : I was debating with myself if I should write a chapter that revolves around Dia's Music Class exclusively and until now, I'm still debating. I lost myself. (laughs) What do you think of it? Reviews will be very much appreciated. You'll be blessed! -Neecholettee_


	22. Chapter 22

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

"You guys will never guess what happened today!" I squealed as I met up with the rest of my family.

They all had a funny worried mask over their pasty vampire faces.

"What's wrong with all of you?"

"Oh nothing," Rosalie shrugged and leaned on her car's hood.

"Uh-huh. Really?"

"Nothing at all, Dia," Alice chimed in.

"Bella?" I asked the only person I knew who could never lie.

"Yes, Dee?"

"There is something the matter, isn't it?" it was more of a statement.

"Just, er, tell us what you wanted to tell us earlier, Dia. We just had sort of a rough day and uh, hmm ... Tell us about yours. Sounds like good news," Edward piped in.

He was pinching the bridge of his nose again. What a bad habit.

But nothing was funnier than the look Alice just shot at Edward. What was that about?

"Well, I got a leading role in the school's production of the Phantom of the Opera!" I screamed again.

They didn't look happy for me. What's wrong with all of them?

I was always this one person who would forever be the sunbeam of their ... er-lives?! Yeah. Because I'm the youngest. The baby in the family. Unless they pick up someone younger in the long run ... (shivers).

"Ugh! She's really going to have a harder break," Alice grumbled.

"Hey, I was only trying to make her feel better!" Edward growled back.

Jasper's eyes flitted from his wife's face to his estranged brother's.

"Stop that, Jasper!" Alice snapped.

"I was only trying to help," he said in a low voice.

Bella exchanged looks with Jasper and Emmett and Ro-hold that thought. Bella and Rosalie?

Whoah. This must be really serious.

"Just tell me what's going on!" I complained.

"I most certainly am not breaking the news to her," Emmett muttered before anyone else could say something. He leaned next to Rosalie who told him to get off her 'baby'.

"Ehem Mr. I-Was-Only-Trying-To-Make-Her Feel-Better Ehem," Alice erm ... you could picture that.

"Dia, we're leaving."

"No!" was the first thing that came out.

Why was everything spinning all of a sudden?

"Edward, why?" I gasped.

"A lunatic family moved into town this afternoon. Alice here-"

"Hey!" Alice snapped.

"Well, who's the other tiny freak who could see visions, anyway? The point is Dia, we're in grave danger," Edward warned but Emmett didn't take it seriously.

"Grave. Lolz!"

Rosalie shot him an exasperated look and continued to look away from my expression. Everyone was doing the same except for Edward.

"You never leave before the school year's over. Not in my 30 years of living with you guys ..."

"But sometimes we do. This was all too sudden. Maybe the vampire-slaying family made a snap decision to come here," Alice said in a much soothing voice.

"But they can't kill us! They're pathetic! They're no threat!" I sighed.

"Yeah but they can spill the beans, Dee. Alice saw them do it. The sooner we leave, the better."

I sighed again. "Perhaps. If you all know what's best."

I was silent inside the car. There were casual eyes in my direction. I stared outside, pretending to be totally oblivious.

"Don't you dare read my mind, Edward!" I warned him with all the acid I had.

"You wanted to be a broadway star?" he asked seriously.

The question seemed teasing but his tone was not. What game is he playing now?

"Who doesn't? Except you guys?" I asked, a bit more quiet this time.

I didn't wait for them to answer. I sighed. "I was only thinking of my role. You don't have to worry too much. I'm just, nah, it'll pass. And I'd appreciate it if you don't mention this to Carlisle or Esme."

"But they would be so proud-"

"Alice."

"Okay."

"I swear that vampire isn't a good example," Edward sang just before Rosalie killed the engine.

"Who?" Bella asked him.

Everyone was looking at him, by now, but he just smirked.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the door immediately.

I knew exactly who he was talking about. I was thinking about his glitzy fictional career for the rest of my ride back to the house.

"Seriously, stop handing her those Anne Rice books."

_Author's Note : Hey hey regular readers! And new readers, same goes to all of you. What do you think of this chapter? Please please review. And if you've read any of the Anne Rice books, please include that in the review, too. I'm currently reading the Queen of the Damned. But I'm still Stephenie's girl, of course. I just think both books are equally awesome._


	23. Chapter 23

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

_"Carlisle, Esme, don't you think it would be tough for Dia to have to leave Wilstein right now?"_

_"Rosalie's right. It's only been her second day. Let those vampire-slaying family come."_

_"Now, now, Emmett. Rosalie."_

_"You know how I am to violence, you two."_

_"Jasper, dude, you were once in the army. You should love violence."_

_"I've also been killing 100 years before you, Emmett. I think I'm retiring from that now."_

_"You're just letting Alice talk into your mind again, huh?"_

_"That, too."_

_"Let's just leave. It's for the best, really."_

_"But Dia-"_

_"What about Dia, Emmett?"_

I was packing my things up in a slow pace. No pressure at all. My cd player's playing a Muse CD I compiled myself. The music from my decade was way better than today's.

I was banging my head at the beat of the drums when Dr. C let himself in.

"Heard you're a little upset about moving," he smiled from my open door.

"Just a bit. But I'm feeling fine now," I assured him.

In fact, I was really feeling fine. I couldn't even remember why I got 'a little' upset this afternoon. Oh wait. I do. Maybe I should avoid all things Phantom of the Opera?

No no, I'm fine. Don't be such a baby, Dia.

"You need help packing, kiddo?" he asked-like a real dad.

He was already picking up a Hello Kitty music box and wound up the key.

My favorite cat was rotating on the plate in a glittery pink tutu and played a soft melody barely audible from 'Futurism'.

I took it from his hands. "No thanks, dad. I have to put them away by myself or I'll never know where to find them."

"Good point," he nodded silently. "And your dinner's downstairs. You might want to take a break for a while or it'll get cold."

"I'll just finish up my wardrobe packing and I'll be on my way."

"Okay. See you downstairs."

"Wait! Dr. C!" I called after him before he could walk in an incredible speed away.

Oh and it was record-breaking for any human. He was on the second step of the staircase already.

"Yes, Dia?"

"Where are we headed this time?"

"The original plan was in Alaska. You know. For the mean time. But ..."

"But?" I pressed in for more.

"Bella has issues with Tanya."

"Who's Tanya?"

"Ask her. Anyway, another good family friend invited us for a short stay. They want to meet you," he grimaced.

"Uh-huh. So we're headed to ..."

"Italy."

I finished packing up by 10 something and surprisingly enough, the rest were downstairs holding their plane tickets already. I called Emmett, Jasper, and Edward up to help me with the boxes. Their eyes just burst out at the towering sight.

We took off the little town in England which I will call Wush from now on. Wush Town. I never knew the name. Strange. And I didn't want to ask the others either. Wush Town would undoubtedly, be way better. I had the window seat in the plane with Bella beside me and Edward next to her. I thought that it was the perfect time to ask her something Carlisle refused to answer.

"Oh no," Edward groaned.

I ignored him.

"Bella? May I ask you something?" I asked after a sip of Coke.

"Sure, Dee."

"I'm warning you," Edward 'warned' her.

"Don't be like that!" she scolded her husband.

"Ookay but don't say I didn't warn you."

She waved her hand and beamed at me. "Now, you were saying?"

"Who's Tanya?"

Emmett suddenly burst into laughter from the other end of the aisle. The other sleeping passengers were not very happy. Alice pretended to be asleep between Jasper and Esme and Carlisle was grinning impishly next to Emmett.

"Well, uh, h-how did you know about her, honey?" Bella stammered.

"I asked Dr. C where we were off to and he explained that we were supposed to be going to Alaska but you had issues with this Tanya girl. Who's Tanya?"

"Oh poo. Funny how we thought she was extremely innocent when we rescued her, huh, love?" Edward teased.

Seriously. Who's Tanya? Edward's unwelcome comments are not helping very much.

If Bella could sweat, she might have right now. She was pretending to wipe them off her forehead.

"Tanya is ... Tanya is an Alaskan vampire who er ..."

Just then, a note from the other side came to my suddenly open palm from Edward's. He handed it to me grudgingly and when I opened it, I recognized the scribble right away. Rosalie's. The note said 'Tanya tried to hit on Edward a long time ago.' Insert smiley somewhere in between each space there.

I chuckled softly. Hopefully, the stewardess would not come and tell me to keep quiet like Emmett.

"Figures," I smiled and slid the note in my sling bag right away.

I whispered a thank you to Rosalie and she waved from where she was seated.

"Told you she shouldn't have sat with us," Edward grumbled.

"It's not her fault," Bella muttered softly as another stewardess walked in our aisle.

"You're right. It's Carlisle's," he hissed.

"Just stop being a gentleman and blame it on Tanya instead of the child!" she wailed.

_Author's Note : Whoah. I like, totally forgot to update. That's just weird. I had the chapters all set already but I forgot to update. It's because my mind's too preoccupied with ending my first story over at Fictionpress. Haha. Submit a review and tell me how forgetful I am. You'll be blessed! -Neecholettee_


	24. Chapter 24

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

"Wow. Italy!" I gushed and started clicking my camera.

I took pictures of Bella and Edward who were still at odds with each other. I had a feeling it was my fault. But I knew Bella was never going to blame me. Wonder how Edward will win her back this time? I took a happy picture of Alice and Jasper. Every time I wanted to take a clean shot of Rosalie and Emmett, he would just slide her in his arms and make out with her. It was plain nasty. As for Mrs. C and Dr. C, they didn't want a couple picture but a family one. With me. So I only had about 3 shots of them-minus the surprise clicks.

"Maybe we should get some gelat-" I stopped. What was I thinking? They were vampires how could I have forgotten?

Edward chuckled. "We'll get you gelato if you behave like an angel."

It was the only time when the others understood and started laughing with him.

We were inside a big family van somebody in the family managed to steal in the airport premises. Never mind. I was comfortable with the 3 seats I occupied.

"Then maybe we could get pizza, too? And spaghetti?" I asked with my head rested on the chair.

Dr. C was driving like crazy and Mrs. C was completely at ease in the passenger's seat. Rosalie and Emmett were ... sweet talking ... in the first row. Alice and Jasper were teasing each other in the second. And I was particularly paying much attention to Bella and Edward's conversation in the third-which was in front of mine.

"Bella, love, please talk to me," Edward said for the millionth time.

Bella's arms were crossed and her chin up high. It was so childish and funny.

"I'm sorry," another line said for the millionth time today.

She was as stubborn as a rock.

Finally, Edward sighed and slouched on his seat. "I should just provoke the Volturi then since you're not talking to me. My Bella doesn't love me anymore. What's the point of living?"

I couldn't help but scoff.

That caught him off-guard. First one since forever.

"Were you listening, Dia Cullen?" he inquired.

"Nope. I was staring at the clouds in the sky," I lied.

"And what picture did you see?" he played on.

"Ugh ... I couldn't make out anything. Dr. C's driving really fast and everything's a blur."

"I see a gelato," he looked outside the window, a lame excuse to touch his cheek with Bella's. "Something you're not getting if my La Tua Cantante is still not going to speak with me."

I gulped. I was in the land of gelato and I was not getting any. I felt like being deprived of a child's right.

"Don't worry, Dia. I'll get you one at the Clock Tower as soon as we get to Volterra," Bella spoke only to me.

There were just endless rows of sunflowers across the Tuscan valleys and fields we drove by. I probably had over 50 pictures of them-all alike. Dr. C turned on the radio and Italian music filled the van. I tried to make out each word but I couldn't. I wanted to take photos but there were only fields of sunflowers in sight. Nothing more but the occasion passer bys.

I would've slept if it weren't my first time in Italy. What a pretty country. And then I got so excited again when I spotted some sienna-colored ruins rolling down the mountains ahead. I took pictures like crazy.

"My eyes are burning with all the flash, Dee," Edward complained.

"But just look at it for one second. It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

"I know. You keep on repeating that inside your head."

"Hey Bella, maybe we can all go sightseeing after we drop off our bags, huh? Wouldn't that be exciting?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Bella replied.

"But it's sunny outside," I observed.

Even the tinted windows couldn't fool me.

"We're geared up, Dee. Don't worry. Have fun. We can even go down to the beach, splash some sea water around ..." Rosalie grimaced.

"You in an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini. We'd roll on the sands all day ... vacation paradise ..." Emmett sighed.

"Only if the Volturi have a private beach resort," Jasper pointed out.

He was clearly disgusted with the picture Rosalie and Emmett were trying to paint but who knows? He might have another 'vacation paradise' fantasy with Alice in his mind.

"Wow. The Palazzo dei Priori!" I shrieked at the familiar clock tower and took a snap at it right away.

I took advantage of the crowded streets that slowed down Dr. C's driving-which gave me enough time to take about 25 photos of it in different angles.

And it pays off if you have awesome vampire reflexes, too.

"The Teatro Romano! Snap snap snap!"

"Parco Archaeologico!"

Porta All' Arco!"

"How do you know these things?!" Emmett asked me, unable to control his curiosity. "I've been here so many times before and I couldn't remember those names!"

Edward looked down on me suspiciously, too, and smiled smugly when he saw me with a Volterra Travel Magazine.

"Where'd you get that?" he pointed.

"In the airport. It was free and I couldn't resist so I took one out," I explained.

"No wonder why you recognized the places," he mumbled and slouched back to his seat.

"You like it here, Dia?" Dr. C asked as he maneuvered the streets of the ancient city.

"Yeah. Duh!" I teased and continued snapping pictures.

There were more buildings we passed by that were not included in the thin travel guide but I happily took pictures of them, anyway. I even took pictures of the people around. There were plenty of tourists walking down the streets, sitting in the cafes, taking pictures amongst themselves, too.

We stopped in front of a place that I mistook for our hotel. But Jasper corrected me and pointed out that the wide-spread villa was really more like a Buckingham Palace for the vampires. Really? I decided to snap a picture of it when two men in huge heavy-looking coats came into view. One even hit me with his arm accidentally.

"Sorry," he muttered apologetically.

"No problem. Wait a minute, Parla Inglese?" I asked him an Italian phrase I learnt from the mag.

"Si, si. Buon Giorno."

You stupid girl. Now he's going to start speaking Italian for the rest of your stay here and you'll have to learn Italian to save face.

But I think that was a greeting-good morning, maybe?

"Buon Giorno," I smiled confidently back.

"Oh Felix, who are you kidding? You're clearly not Italian but you're faking an accent for the girl," the other man laughed at his friend.

If vampires could blush, he would have, by now.

"Look who's talking. You're a Russian, Demetri," Felix fired back.

"But I was never an Italian poser. Changes a lot. Ciao, Sabina," the one called Demetri waved at me.

Sabina?

"No, see, my name's Dia. Not Sabina."

"Ah, Ciao Dia. Actually, it's an endearment here."

"Ah, now I see," I mused.

Dr. C, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward helped unload the boxes and baggages we brought from 'Wush' Town and they weren't so many considering that we left all the furniture back there. The couches, the television ... I'd certainly miss my bed there. And my notebooks. I think Wyatt still has my Algebra.

Felix and Demetri led us inside the 'Buckingham Palace' and a lady sat behind the wooden desk, smiling.

"Welcome, Cullens!" she greeted us.

Edward, Alice, and Bella made sure to drag me along with them as we slipped into another room. They did not give her a chance to strike up a conversation with me which was what she wanted. I could tell by the way she was looking at me with her big human eyes.

"She seemed nice," I remarked as we continued to follow Felix and Demetri in what looked like a funeral home's hallway.

"Oh but she's not," Alice whispered.

"You've met her before?"

"Past visits," Edward said coolly.

I was about to take another picture when Bella told me to shove my camera back inside my sling bag. This really must be Buckingham Palace.

The hallway ended with a peculiar-looking door. It had strange figures sculpted on its marble face and it was huge. About the size of 4 Felixes and Demetris.

When it opened, it revealed vampires. Lots of them. Gliding across the gleaming floor with their long flowy black robes. They looked like those wizards and witches in Harry Potter. The ones working in the ministry.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!"

_Author's Note : R&R! Thank youu!_


	25. Chapter 25

Dia Cullen

She's 15. She's half-vamp. And she's running with the Cullens.

Harry Potter is real. And so is the Ministry of Magic. It's right in front of me.

About a hundred vampires circled the round marble room with wooden chairs that were shaped like thrones. There were also high tables in one corner of the room and 2 of the oddest-looking vampires sat there. Unmoving. Unemotional. All the vampires shared the same kind of clothing-flowy floor-length black cloths draped over their pale features. The odd vampires were especially odd because they were no longer pale. They were transparent-ish.

"Transparent-ish? Seriously, Dia?" Edward snorted at my thoughts.

"I don't have to be so formal in my thoughts, Edward," I snapped back.

"Aro, so great to see you again," Dr. C said to the third transparent-ish figure gliding towards us.

Unlike the other two, he looked like he actually had a life-well, you get what I mean-and he was smiling at our direction.

"Carlisle, my old friend," he called back and gave Dr. C a man-to-man hug.

"This must be your wife, Esme. Hello. I'm Aro. Why couldn't you two have come here after the wedding? Volterra is a wonderful place for a honeymoon."

Mrs. C just laughed-having got nothing to say.

"We couldn't leave Edward," Dr. C chuckled. "So we sent you a picture, instead."

Dr. C, Mrs. C, and Aro exchanged pleasantries for a few moments until they decided to turn their attention on me.

"And this is?" he asked.

"Dia. She's my newest and youngest daughter," Dr. C answered.

"Oh, you've told me about her. The half-vampire."

Then all the vampires in the room turned to me. I haven't realized it, yet. Would I smell a bit appealing to them? I still have some human blood in me and (gulp) they're not vegans like my family.

"Would you please mind your business?" a girl my age made her way through the obliging crowd.

She had short hair. Boy-cut. And she was short, too, but not as short as me.

She and Aro exchanged a kiss-and it was on the lip. Nasty. "Master."

"Jane. The Cullens have arrived."

"I've been informed, master. Hello, are you new?" she smiled.

"Don't you dare!" Alice hissed and she and Rose took me to their sides.

How very puzzling. Jane was just trying to be friends, right?

Jane snorted at my older sisters. "Don't be silly, Alice and Rosalie. I'm not going to do anything like that to her. I want us to be friends."

"Alice? Rosalie? Please let go," I whispered.

"Absolutely not," Rosalie said firmly.

After Jasper's failed attempt to erase the growing tension in the room and Emmett's jokes that usually cracked Rosalie up didn't do their magic anymore, Aro decided to clear his throat.

And he did it with full authority, too.

"That's enough, Jane. You can go back now," he said.

"I'll see you later, Dia," she waved and the crowd let her have her way again.

"Shall I give you a tour around now?" Aro offered.

Something was very wrong with the expression on each of my family's faces. Dr. C wore a smooth mask over his face but his smile looked like it was being forced for some strange reason. Mrs. C looked like she was nervous but not as nervous as Bella looked, of course. Rosalie still refused to calm down despite Emmett's request. Edward kept a straight face but he was obviously not in a good mood. I thought I saw his arms tense when Jane approached us. So he's afraid of 15-year-old girls now? No wonder why he was so rough on me. Jasper let Alice be because he was too busy being star struck himself.

First, Aro brought us over to his transparent-ish brothers. The one with the white shoulder-length hair was Caius. The other with the jet black long hair was Marcus. They didn't say anything much. Well, they didn't say anything at all. Caius merely nodded and Marcus didn't do anything. Just sit there. Like a zombie.

"Are we going to our rooms, next?" I whispered to Alice.

Her expression softened immediately to answer me. "I don't kno-"

I already had a hard time keeping up with them and I thought as I stumbled down that I just tripped on my own feet. To my surprise, there was a drainage below with the same color as the floor.

"Are you alright, Dia?" Dr. C asked.

"No problem. Hey, why's there a drainage here?" I wondered aloud.

Aro turned to me smiling. "Why, so that meals can be easily cleaned up, of course."

"... and to your left would be the movie room. We've got all movies to date way back in the 20's. And this would be your apartment. Suite. Whatever you want to call it. Heidi will show you around. I better get going now. I'll see you later, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Dia."

Aro made one last wave and glided away with a smile on his face.

This place is amazing. I mean, does the Buckingham Palace even have a movie room with movies from the 20's? A Jacuzzi room? A food storage room especially for me? Aro said he'd stocked them with cans of gelato already! And did I mention about the library? The Buckingham Palace may have that but not in a million years would I ever gain access to that place.

A very tall and slender woman approached us. She had a really cool eye color. Purple. I wonder how she made that happen. She was a vampire, no doubt. She wore very little clothes-mini skirt, sleeveless shirt ... I could tell Emmett was lusting over her because Edward let out a grim chuckle and Rosalie nudged at her husband.

"I'm Heidi. I'll be showing you your apartment now," she said in a low voice.

She opened the doors leading to what would like a house. They called this an apartment here? How many apartments are in this castle-like vampire haven anyway?

The doors revealed a brightly-lit room with white lace curtains. The walls were white, too. And in the middle of everything were couches. Lots of them. A flat screen TV. There were fancy-looking decorations and paintings on every wall. It was amazing. No one could've filled up the size of the room but then again, you should never underestimate a vampire. Maybe he even studied interior designing or something. There were 6 doors on the sides, 3 to the left and 3 to the right. I couldn't wait to explore them.

"There are five suites with two beds each. We couldn't decide which room Dia will be staying or if she'd like a room for herself," Heidi spoke again.

"You can stay with us, dear," Mrs. C offered.

I thought I saw Dr. C wince. Maybe he had some kind of plan made up. They were in Italy, after all.

And besides, I'd like a room by myself. As far from them as possible.

"I'd like a room for myself please," I smiled.

"There's a bathroom in each room complete with all the toiletries you'll ever need. And if you need anything, you could venture out of your apartments and call any of the guards. We are at your service at all times, Cullens," Heidi said, bowed a little and made her graceful exit.

"Was she even wearing underwear?!" Rosalie hissed at no one in particular. "Emmett was staring at her intensely I was worried her clothes were going to fall off!"

"I was not. We've been married for so long and you still don't trust me? Come on, Rose," Emmett replied.

"Nothing for you tonight," she snapped.

I giggled and began to pick a room before anybody else does.

There was the second door to the right and I decided to venture it. Sure enough, there were all sorts of fancy decorations again. Antiques. My bed was antique. A four poster with red sheets. And a laptop on one of the carved wooden desks. There were two other doors in the room. One leading to the bathroom and the other one? A perfect view of Volterra. I was the only one with the access to the balcony. Talk about luck.

"Dia?" I heard Bella come in.

I rushed back into the room and told her that I had chosen my room. I never told anybody the bonus features of my room after that.

Bringing the bags to our rooms only took about 3 minutes. Felix and Demetri left them in the living room of the apartment because they didn't know which rooms we'd pick. I simply dumped all the boxes and bags on the floor. Hey, we were probably leaving Volterra tomorrow or next week. And packing again is such a drag.

I locked up my door and went over to the balcony again. What incredible view! Just look at those people below taking pictures and walking freely under the sun. I was never a sun person but I sometimes wish I could have a family outing in a sunny place like this without having to worry about my family sparkling under the sun. I had only seen them in that condition when we'd go out hunting on a nice sunny day. And I couldn't stop poking Emmett. He had the most sparks.

"Hello."

_Author's Note : Dear 'Dia Cullen' regular readers, I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting. The PMs and everything, during the whole time I was writing. I've intentionally left this story with a cliff hanger. Who said hello to Dia? Will somebody from the Cullens take her room after discovering the pretty Volterra view? Could it be someone new? Of course I know who said it but until I can get better ideas with the story, I'll leave you with this. I am NOT abandoning Dia Cullen. Poor 45-year-old stuck inside the body of a girl of 15. There's no way I'm abandoning her. Just let her sit for a while. Dormant like a volcano. When I get great ideas for this story again, I'll continue writing. If you're getting impatient, don't hesitate to throw stuffs at me-or you can always PM me. Just don't use rude language. You can get mad. But don't swear. I hate swearing. I never swear in my stories. I just don't think it's right. Anyway, here's what I'll leave you for now._

_PS : I am currently working on a new fic, still Twilight, "Save Doomsday For Me". You can check it out in my profile or you can simply search it on the above button. Here's the opening summary : "Hatheswood Academy is officially Doomsday-ready thanks to teenage demon undercovers like Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. But not if Heaven's own Emmett, Jasper, and Edward can stop it."_

_Thanks you guys! You'll be blessed! -Neecholettee_


End file.
